


Silk and Steel

by marquis1305



Series: Silk and Steel [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blueberries, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Childhood Memories, Electrocution, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Florists, Fluff and Angst, Fragmented Teamwork, He's really a sweetheart, Hospitals, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Torture, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Ketamine, Kidnapping, Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture, Nick Fury Knows All, Nightmares, POV Female Character, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Reader is an Enhanced Individual, Reader's Brother works for SHIELD, Reader's father works for hydra, Reader-Insert, Repressed Memories, Rhodey is skeptical, Russian, SHIELD, Slow Burn, Soft Bucky, Sweet Bucky, That whirring sound it makes, The Winter Soldiers - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark's Nickames, Tony feeds good behavior with blueberries, Torture, Under observation, Vision is curious, You like making quips as much as the next person, backstory incoming, drugged, enhanced!reader, hydra lab, prepare for angst, waking up drugged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 36,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marquis1305/pseuds/marquis1305
Summary: Despite being an enhanced individual, your life is quiet. Your flower boutique does well for itself. You get weekly visits from your brother, who is an agent of SHIELD, and keeps you up to date with all the gossip. And you get occasional phone calls from a Nick Fury, who is either playing at attempting to recruit you, or actually enjoys taking no for an answer from someone who isn't Tony Stark.Life is good.Until a single phone call changes everything... And you find yourself looking for help from the only person who could possibly understand the risks.





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that woke me up in the middle of the night, and demanded to be written. I have a fairly good idea of where the plot is going, and where I want it to end. But the journey there is threatening to be pretty wild.

There were few things that disturbed your little corner of the world. The occasional customer, come to browse over the flowers that your small boutique offered. A weekly dinner with your daredevil brother, when he wasn’t out on some mission or another. 

And a monthly phone call, usually left unanswered. 

It wasn’t any surprise when your phone went off. The number marked as anonymous. Fury was nothing if not punctual. At least in this matter. Simply pressing the button to silence it, and returning to the end of your work day. Sweeping up the leaves and petals that inevitably found their way to the floor of your shop. 

It wasn’t that you held anything against Fury, or the various teams. But you weren’t interested. After the Accords, being a known enhanced individual made people little less than puppets to whatever faction they had answered to. You hadn’t wanted that life before the accords, and you certainly wanted nothing to do with it now. 

Let your brother have all the fun. He was better suited to it anyways.

Your own powers were quiet. Your brother could call on totems, aspects of animal spirits, enhancing various aspects of his senses or reflexes. They were the reason he had been brought on as an agent for Shield. Not quite enough to be asked into the Avengers, but he was definitely kept busy enough to keep him from complaining. And to follow Coulson after Shield had been reinstated. But you, no, no one had even realized you were enhanced until the two of you were finally separated to follow your own paths. You had made it through University, gotten your Master’s degree in environmental science, and settled down into your little Boutique, crafting and selling baskets and bouquets. 

No one made mention of the fact that none of your flowers wilted until after you left the store for the day. No one thought to bring up the fact that bruises or bumps always seemed to heal quicker when they were in your presence. After all, most enhanced had an obvious power, or list of powers. 

You simply enhanced others. 

Apparently that was still enough to warrant interest from a certain director of Shield. But after you had politely declined his invitation the first time, it had almost become a game between the two of you. Sometimes you would just chat into his ear, ignoring his attempts to pull the conversation back to his teams. Other times you would see how many ways he would try to convince you that it was a good idea. But usually, you did what you did today, let the call go to voicemail. 

You wondered if he appreciated being treated like any other telemarketer. He had an unusual sense of humor. One that you would appreciate far more if it weren’t one of the many tactics he had used to try to bring you in. 

The Avengers team breaking apart had made it more urgent that they find enhanced before others did. You understood that. It had certainly made your brother busier, and crankier. Still, that wasn’t the life for you. Being a florist was fulfilling in a way that most wouldn’t understand. The quiet serenity, having something beautiful literally bloom to life under your delicate care. There wasn’t much that would tempt you away from the life you had crafted for yourself. 

And then suddenly the phone lit up once more. The call suddenly seeming more shrill than before. 

A sigh slipped from your lips before you were swiping open the call. Lifting the phone to your ear, about to start on your tirade against bothering people during business hours. 

“They have him.” 

The words caught dead in your throat. Phone threatening to slip through your hand as you collided with the wall behind you. Unaware that you had moved enough to catch yourself against it. Sliding downwards until you were cushioned by the rubber mats on the floor. 

“We need you at the Avenger’s Facility. ASAP. Understood?”

“I.. how? He was supposed to be safe! He was taking minimal risk missi-”

“Doesn’t matter now. Only thing that matters is that Hydra has him, now get down to the Facility, Cap is waiting.”

You swallowed tightly as the line went dead. Squeezing the phone hard enough, that had it been your brother holding it, it would have cracked. As it was, the screen groaned softly under your grip. Lowering it down into your lap to stare at the black screen. Wondering why it was suddenly wet. Glancing around to see if one of the sprinklers had sprung a leak. 

It took you several moments to realize that the source was the steady, slow drip of tears along your cheeks. Lifting your fingers to trace along their trail. Forcing yourself to take a deep breath, you pushed yourself to standing. 

You weren’t weak. You weren’t an idiot. This had always been a possibility. And now he needed you. 

Well, it had never been your style to let him down.

You didn’t intend to start now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Marvel fic, so please feel free to let me know if I've gotten any of the details wrong. Ever since Endgame, I have needed something to deal with the Bucky feels. I should have a new chapter up shortly since I know this one was a fairly short opening chapter. 
> 
> Feel free to reach out to me on tumblr, @marquis1305, or Twitter @marquis1305


	2. The Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are introduced to the Avenger's Facility, and with it the first half of your team. Skepticism and witticism abound, and Blueberries are totally a thing.

The trip to the facility was nerve wracking, all the more so for the security checks you had to pass through to get in. You knew that your record was clean, but despite everything you always hated background checks. 

Maybe you were secretly a criminal. Stranger things had happened. 

Running your hands down the thighs of the jeans you were currently sporting, attempting to mask the nervous energy as it built. Your gaze unable to rest on a single detail for too long as the AI guided your way into the conference room, where Rhodey and Vision were already sitting. 

Apparently discussing you. 

“So we’re just supposed to trust a file anonymously sent to us, on an enhanced individual that the world has absolutely no knowledge of? Because there’s no way that that can go wrong.” Rhodey huffed, tossing the file onto the table. Unaware of your presence. 

“I believe we have reason to trust the information sent to us. The files have already been verified, and Mr. Stark seems to approve.” You can’t be completely certain, but he seems to have moved into your line of sight on purpose. 

“Tony also approved of half the other people that we ended up needing to lock up, or are we just going to forget that?” Rhodey sighed, shaking his head. “Look, I get that her brother needs help, and taking down Hydra is just something we do. But that doesn’t mean we need to involve more people.”

“Except that the princess here is probably the only one who can break her brother’s code.” A voice popped up behind you, making you jump. Whipping around to catch sight of Tony Stark himself. Rhodey turning to face you at the same time and groaning. 

“You couldn’t warn us that she had arrived?”

“Where’s the fun in that… blueberry?” Tony offered you the bag as he passed you to enter the room. Smiling disarmingly as he did. “Right, so here’s the thing, Fury forwarded us your file. Anonymously. Except not a lot of it makes sense. Mostly because over half of it was redacted even before ‘Tasha spilled the beans on SHIELD.” 

Accepting a small handful of the treat, you followed in behind him, keeping a wary gaze on the other two in the room. “That’s because it was part of the agreement my brother had with whoever was in charge. He works for them, they keep me out of it. Unless I agreed to come on board. It was supposed to help keep me safe if anything like this ever happened.” 

“So what, you’ve just managed to stay under the radar this entire time? I’m not saying that I doubt your story, but it’s got a lot of holes in it. And how did Fury even find out about any of this? He’s not involved with SHIELD anymore.” Rhodey waved a hand towards you, the other crossing over his chest to cup under his elbow. 

“Look, if you think Fury isn’t still pulling strings, then you’re obviously not the person I need to talk to about getting my brother safely home.” You scoff, though meeting his gaze. 

“She’s got a point.” Stark chirped, obviously delighted. 

Vision sighed audibly, moving closer to you, his gaze tracing over your face. “We have no intention of allowing your brother to come to harm, miss. But we do need your cooperation if we are to find him as quickly as possible.”

“Cooperation. Right, because that’s how it always starts. And then somehow people like me end up getting sucked into some crazy scheme or another, and things start blowing up.” You grumble under your breath. Taking a moment before shaking your head. “I stayed out of this life for a reason, the only reason that I’m here is to get my brother out of whatever mess he has gotten himself into this time. The way that I always do.” Looking between each of the Avengers for a long moment as they weighed you. 

“Right, so first things first.” Stark hums, offering you the bag of blueberries once more. “We need to figure out what exactly you can do to help. I mean, all it says is you’re enhanced, but the details get a little blurry after that. So if you can say… I dunno… Walk through walls, or read minds, that would be pretty useful about now.”

“If I could do that, do you honestly think I would have been able to stay under the radar for so long?” A wry smile finding your face as you reached out for another handful of the berries, popping them into your mouth one by one.

“I mean, Bruce turns into a giant green monster and he did a fairly good job of it for awhile.” Rhodey raised a brow at you, obviously still not buying the truth of the matter. 

“Fine. It’s easier to show it than explain it.” Sighing before you were reaching out for Tony’s arm, focusing your power into a single jolt of energy connecting the both of you.

“Whoa! Right… Walking shot of espresso… Can we keep her?”

Vision frowned slightly. “Your heart rate has elevated, and it would appear that she has stimulated the growth rate of your cells. Not to the point of mutation… But almost reminiscent of the healing factor found in Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes.”

“Before you ask, no I’m not a healer. It’s not magic or sorcery or anything like that.” Offering a far gentler smile before stealing another handful of the blueberries. Rubbing your lips together for a moment. “With my brother, I can make the totem aspects he chooses stronger. When he chooses the bear, his strength grows. Panther and his reflexes are quicker. Owl and his perception enhances. Et Cetera. All of that is in his files.” Nodding towards the stack of papers on the table. 

“Right, but that doesn’t explain what you do.” Rhodey butted in. 

“Well that’s the thing… My brother and I were almost inseparable for most of our lives. It wasn’t until I headed to University that we even realized I had any abilities.” You shrug slightly. “I was fine with not being Enhanced; worried with his life choices, but I knew that I didn’t want to be apart of any of this. We had never asked for this. But when he called me almost sick with worry about losing his abilities, or that they were growing less powerful with time instead of being able to hone them with training… I agreed to come in for testing as well. Fury had had a theory.”

“He seems to have many of those.” Vision chuckled softly. Leaning against the wall across from you. 

“Yeah. It’s a thing.” You quip back. “So, as soon as I was within a certain radius of my brother, his powers returned to what we thought were normal.” 

“So you enhance the enhanced.” 

“Not just enhanced.” Here was where things got tricky, running a hand through your hair to shake it out. “Anyone. Any living thing. It’s just more obvious with people like us. I run a floral boutique, my flowers seem naturally longer lasting than most, bouquets last for hours without wilting, no matter the weather. Or as Mister Stark just felt, it can feel like a burst of energy.”

“Right, and you what… chose to pick daisies for a living?” Tony scoffed, brows furrowed in almost confusion. “Think someone with that ability would be more likely to become a doctor or nurse… you know, use your abilities to boost immune systems or something.”

“Yeah well, not all of us want to a be a walking cliche, mister mechanical genius in a walking suit of armor. I just happen to like flowers.”

That drew a snort of laughter from the billionaire, looking at you with something nearing respect. “FRIDAY, can you get Happy in here please? I’ve got a new job for him, and he’ll probably like this one as much as he does watching the kid.”

“Of course Mr. Stark. I am certain he will be eager to assist.”

“Right, well, while we wait for him, why don’t we all move somewhere more comfortable. Not that I don’t appreciate the glass walls and fancy tech, that I designed by the way, Bunny-”   
  
“Bunny?” Your brow arched high with that, lips beginning to purse.    


“Yeah, as in energizer, not play boy… Not that you wouldn’t fit that description either, but my point being…” Tony waved his hands as he spoke, you wondered if it was a nervous tic, or just left over from the burst he had felt by connecting with you. “Is that we are not the only people that Fury called in for assistance on this matter. And I am going to require something along the lines of liquid courage to deal with the rest of the team. Who are, also, waiting on you.” Nodding his head in your direction before gently placing a hand to your back, guiding you from the conference room. 

Apparently it was time to meet the rest of the team. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day?!?! what is this??? This is what happens when something consumes my every thought. I hope you enjoy this, and we are moving steadily towards Bucky's first appearance. 
> 
> As always, feel free to reach out if I have gotten any details wrong, I am writing this mostly based off my memory of the movies and some research as I go along. Also, always feel free to drop a comment, I love responding to everyone and it definitely helps in keeping the creative juices flowing. I am also available on Tumblr @marquis1305


	3. The Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the rest of the team, and a few things are revealed about your past. Some of which is more worrying than not.

As it turned out, the rest of the team were just three people. 

Three of the deadliest people you could think of, off the top of your head. And there they were, politely lounging in what amounted to a private airstrip. Quinjet and all. You felt your mouth dry out, it was one thing to objectively know that people with that sort of wealth was out there, it was another thing entirely to witness the line of jets, cars, and other sorts of vehicles. And right there, in the middle of all of them three figures all decked out in black, looking like they should be some sort of Bond criminals. 

“Right, energizer bunny, this is agent succubus, capsicle, and the manchurian candidate. Ladies, this is the Energizer bunny.” Stark nodded between the three and yourself, lifting the scotch that he had had you pause for when you left the conference room. 

And there went the tension from the room. Giggling softly, you roll your eyes, introducing yourself properly. “I’ve heard about each of you. It’s good to finally put some names to faces… or well…”

“We know what you mean.” Steve Rogers has a friendly laugh, disarming with an easy charm in the same way that Tony Stark helped ease your nerves by teasing. “Your brother did good work, we were sorry we got the call.”

“Well, when he insists on putting himself through missions before he’s ready for them. Then again, same could be said of any of the men here.” Natasha quirks her lips up in an almost smile. You know that of all of the people you’ve met today, she’s probably the most dangerous. And knew the most. “Nice to finally meet the sister he likes to brag about. Surprised you didn’t bring a bouquet.”

“What can I say, I’m better at leaving my work life behind when I shut the door for the day than most.” You return the gentle quip, understanding that she needed to get a read on you. You were a relative unknown. But she had the most experience with SHIELD directly, and had the most access to Fury’s files. She likely knew more about you than you know about yourself.

Your gaze slid past her to the remaining member of the so called team. Watching him as he doggedly kept his gaze from you. Taking note of the black glove that kept what you knew was a vibranium hand hidden. His hair pulled into a half bun away from his face. Something echoing in memories tucked too far away in your mind to easily recall.

It wasn’t until Tony rested his hand on your shoulder that your attention was pulled back from the other’s, away from the brooding soldier. “Alright, time to talk strategy.”   
  
Rogers came forward, nodding. “We received the call from Fury with some of the intel, hadn’t expected to be back here so soon.”   
  
“Yeah, well, I owe him a favor or five, so, I’m playing nice. Just be sure to keep your friend there on a leash, wouldn’t want anyone thin-” The line of thought cut off by a well placed nudge of your elbow to his gut. Giving him a pointed look. 

“Whatever information you might have on my brother, we’ll need. All Fury had told me was that Hydra had managed to nab him.” Turning your gaze to the others as they fell in line beside the Captain, making their way back towards the facility. You moving to one side of him, while Stark fell in at your other side. 

“He was working undercover, trying to find information that might lead to a Hydra base. We knew that there were more out there, but we hadn’t been able to root them all out yet. Fury has something of a grudge.” The Captain turns his gaze to you, watching with a certain softness to him. 

“I expect he would. But that doesn’t explain why he was chosen for this.” Wiping a hand over your face does nothing to wipe away the beginning edges of exhaustion. A full day of work and half a heart attack will do that to a person.

“Fury knew about your connection to Hydra.” Natasha offered, her tone indicating that it meant she knew as well. 

“Wait, what connection? Is there something I’m missing here, or is Romanov just trying to sound smart again?” Tony quipped, turning his gaze back to you. 

You swallowed past the tightness of your throat, trying to find the words to explain the one thing that you had spent your life pretending didn’t exist. It had been easier that way, and your parents had taught you well. Taught your brother well, it didn’t make sense that he had turned around and used it for this...

“The Winter Soldiers that Zemo killed…” You blinked in surprise as Sergeant Barnes finally spoke up. “One of them had children. Borne after the serum… An attempt to breed the next generation of super soldiers, without needing the serum. After the riots the children had disappeared. A boy and a girl. We thought that they had either been killed or transported to another Hydra base for training… I thought you looked familiar.”

“Wait… So are you telling me that Miss Bunny here is a super secret breeding project?” Stark almost scoffed, raising a brow between you and Barnes.    


“What, did you think that enhanced individuals all popped up fully grown? Most of us were  _ created _ Stark… By one thing or another.” Sighing and rolling your eyes. “We were smuggled out before we could even remember anything about the base. Brought here, and hidden in plain sight. As far as I’m concerned, the people who raised us are our parents. Anything else was just words in a file that I never bothered to read. And all the more reason to ignore Fury’s calls to attempt to recruit me.”

“Right so, now that we’ve established you’re a baby super soldier, anything else that you might want to reveal? Just, you know, in case it might be relevant?”    
  
“I feel like telling you how I like my coffee is going to be extremely relevant here in the next ten minutes.” You flash Tony your brightest smile, made brighter by the snort of laughter you caught from the Winter Soldier. The sound barely muffled by his attempt to turn it into a cough.    
  
Tony rolled his eyes hard enough that you were surprised they didn’t fall right out of his head. Continuing to lead the group back through the hangar until you hit the elevator once more. 

“So… are we expecting the rest of the Avengers for this?” You question, looking over the four in front of you. 

“No, and this isn’t a reunion tour kid. The only reason capsicle is here is because of Fury.” 

“No, we’re here to save someone, and the three of us have a better understanding of Hydra than what people you have left.” Natasha interjected with a smirk.

Steve rested a hand on your shoulder, offering his trademark smile. “But the point is, we’re here. For however long this takes. We won’t let them keep him, and we won’t let them get to you. The only thing that you need to is what you’re comfortable with. The team won’t take any unnecessary risks.”

“Then you’re already playing with a handicap, because all of us know that Hydra won’t play nice.” You grit your teeth. Shaking your head. “I want to stay as much out of this as I can, but that doesn’t mean that I’m not willing to buckle up and do my part. So just tell me what to do already.”

The elevator dinged open to the conference floor once more. Rhodey and Vision had since made their departure, you assume it was to keep from any further bickering. 

“First things first, we received a note along with your file. We can’t tell if it’s in code or is just an honest letter. But it’s marked to you.” Tony waved you ahead, leading you back to the table and flipping open the file. 

The letter was in your brother’s handwriting. The same silly smiley face that he doodled in the corner of every letter when he couldn’t make it to a dinner. Or when he couldn’t risk phoning. Carefully lifting it in your hand to read. The other’s spreading out to take their seats at the table while you did, Tony bringing up a virtual copy. 

“If it’s code, it’s not one I’ve seen before.” Natasha frowned, leaning back in her seat as she considered it. 

“Nothing Hydra based either, no markers that would have been used on one of my missions. Not that that’s surprising.” Barnes shrugged, his gaze finally lifting to you once more. You could feel the weight of it, even as you did your best to ignore it. 

“Friday has already run it through a hundred encryption codes. Nothing.” Tony was making his way towards the attached kitchen, hopefully to start a pot of coffee. You hadn’t been joking when you said that you had needed it. 

“That’s because it’s not a code. At least, not one that anyone would understand if they weren’t us.” Finally laying down the letter to look up, almost caught off guard at the expectant looks meeting you from each of the former avengers, and one Winter Soldier. 

“No guys, really, it’s just a letter telling me he won’t be making it to our dinner this week and talking to me about all the things I would usually ask in person.” Shrugging, you lay the letter back down on the table. Moving to the projection of the page. “The smiley face is the only thing of importance. We’ve used them since we were kids, to let each other know where we were standing without words. A regular smiley face meant that we were uncomfortable, but could work through it. Hearts meant that we were in immediate danger. He’s used a winky face with the tongue in the shape of a P. The wink means that he’s undercover right now, he’s having to lie. The tongue means that he won’t make it to the next few dinners.”

Steve furrowed his brow slightly as he looked to you, arms crossing over his chest as he leaned back in the chair. “So, all that just from a doodle in the corner?”

“Not all of us can be super spies. It was simple, but it’s always worked. And it kept me from worrying without giving away any details.” You shrug, taking in the smirk from Natasha and the slight glint in Barnes’ eyes. 

“The next step is figuring out what his plan was.” Natasha sets her phone on the table, bringing up reports you were fairly certain she shouldn’t have had access to. “You know him best, what are your thoughts?”

Wetting your lips, you shrug. Barely glancing up when Tony offers you a mug of coffee, somehow made exactly the way that you prefer. “Honestly… if he was trying to use our past, then he would have went to babushka.”

“He what?!” Barnes was suddenly standing in front of you, gripping the arms of your chair tight enough to cause indentations in the metal. Crystal blue eyes staring down at you in a mix of anger and disbelief. Half a snarl on his lips. 

The others already jumping to their feet, ready to stop him from hurting you, you assumed. 

But you simply met his gaze, lifting your coffee to your lips and sipping at it. It was your turn to weigh him. Weigh his reaction. How much he knew about everything.

Whether he could be trusted. 

Was this the Sergeant or the Soldier?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I have been absolutely teeming with ideas for this story. Likely, I will be posting less frequently in order to keep from burning myself out, which means I will probably post a chapter or two per week, so I can get some of the writing done ahead of time where possible (right now I am posting as I finish chapters) 
> 
> As always, I am available on Tumblr and Twitter @marquis1305   
Feel free to drop by and say hello, or to drop a comment! I love interacting with everyone!


	4. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to figure out what you are doing next, but with two super soldiers, an ex spy, and a billionaire play boy philanthropist all looking to you for answers... what happens when the only one you have is something you hadn't wanted to consider in the first place.

There are several moments where everything has gone deathly silent. Your gaze meeting icy blue, enough tension to ensure that the other’s did not dare interfere. This was not their battle. 

Setting your coffee mug to one side, and pushing yourself up from your seat. Forcing the former Winter Soldier to make space for you or risk having your face be pressed to his, surprise rising at an alarming rate across his features. Not that you allowed him to back up too far. Following as he half stumbled against the table. Refusing to back down. “He would have done what was necessary for the mission. Are you saying you would have done anything less?”

“I wouldn’t have gone to a known Hydra double agent.” He finally straightened, towering over you once more. Not that it made you back down. The rest of the team circling about you, watching carefully. 

“Babushka is the one who got us out. She’s kept an eye on us since we were kids, made sure we didn’t get into any trouble or bring down any spotlights. She’s helped keep us hidden for years.” You respond more softly. Asking for understanding. Your gaze searching his for any sign of it, for any break in his sudden defensiveness. Trying to piece it together.

Letting out an irritated sigh, he shakes his head, lifting his hands and taking a clear step back. “So, we trust the crazy old lady. Not like it can get any worse.”    


You chuckle at that, almost caught by surprise at his easy sarcasm. “Well, now that you’ve said that the worst is definitely going to happen.”

And with that, the tension breaks once more. The rest of the team trying to subtly retake their seats, bringing mugs of coffee closer, loosening up with shared smiles. 

Stark snorts a laugh. “Right, so bunny can face down a rogue assassin without flinching, add that to the report Friday.”

“Of course, Mr Stark. Shall I include the time it took to diffuse a potentially disastrous situation?”

“Why not? Maybe she can talk Hydra into submission, bat those pretty eyes at them.” Tony smirks, winking to you and causing a soft blush to rise to your cheeks. 

“I dunno Tony, if it was that easy they would have fallen for your charms years ago.” Natasha replies with a dry humor. Though her gaze hasn’t stopped switching between you and Bucky, cause you to blush further still. It had been a situation, you understood his concern. Now it was handled, nothing more. Right?

“Well, if this Babu- Baba-” Steve frowns slightly over the word. Only to be met with a resounding chorus of “Babushka,” from every single other person at the table. “That… Is our best lead, then how do we find her?”

Barnes glances to you, then settles his gaze back on Steve. “Hate to make this sound cliche, but you don’t find her. She finds you… And right now, we have exactly one person she might be willing to speak to.” 

It took only a moment before you felt the weight of all their gazes once more. 

“So… Does this mean I should tell the shop not to open for the next week?” You offer almost weakly, huffing a soft laugh. 

“I think this means that you need to return to your life, but start making yourself a little more available.” James said, his tone almost apologetic. As if he hated that you had to be dragged further away from normalcy. Further into schemes. 

“Mop head is right- Oh don’t look at me like that, I know you own a comb, use it- we need you.” Tony reached over, taking your hand between both of his. Suddenly coming off as more fatherly than you thought was possible of a playboy philanthropist. “We aren’t going to let you do this blind, but you seem to be our best bet of finding your brother. If she can lead you to where he went, we can track you the entire way. You won’t be out of our sight.”

“But what no one is saying is that we are all a little too well known. If we get too close, it will blow your cover, make it more obvious that we’re trying to find him.” Natasha chimed in. 

“And that means that they’ll be more likely to make him disappear.” Steve finished her thought. Stating what had been becoming increasingly more obvious. 

Swallowing softly, you looked between each of them. Having to wet your lips before you could force yourself to nod. “Alright. I’ll do it.”

Steve offered a bright smile, warm and welcoming you to the team. Natasha a quirk of her lips and approving nod. Tony patted your hand before leaning back in his chair once more, as though it had never been in question. 

Only one person didn’t look happy about your decision, or the decision of this plan at all. His brow furrowed, and those brilliant blue eyes settled on you. Trying to convey some message you weren’t able to decode. 

Not yet. 

“You had Friday send for me, sir? This better be important, I was in the middle of some securty debriefings.” Happy strode up to the table, glancing over the crowd with a huff. “I thought we had stopped trading with criminals.”   
  
“Right, Happy, meet Energizer Bunny.” Stark pointed you out to the former body guard. “This is your new assignment, same as the kid. Just keep her from fighting anything bigger than her and we should be okay.”

“You want me to babysit another one of your projects, that’s why you pulled me off my assignment?” Happy was obviously anything but. You really didn’t want to deal with this if you were going to be working with the team long term. 

“No.” Your eyes widened, head popping up as you turned to face the source of the voice. “He’s a liability.” Barnes spoke once more, arms crossing over his chest. 

The whirring of his metal arm was only slightly distracting and you refused to acknowledge that line of thought. 

“What, are you gonna do it then?” Tony rolled his eyes. Picking up the previously forgotten bag of blueberries. 

“Actually, I am. Because I’m the only one here who actually knows what she is about to be put through. Unless you want to argue that Fury’s files give you enough intel to know how Hydra is going to react to the possibility of a fresh super soldier.” Sitting up a little straighter, you can’t help but notice that Barnes seemed to be flexing. Could super soldiers flex? Was that a thing with how bulky they were already?   
  
“Bucky…” Steve started softly. “Are you sure you’re ready for this?”   


“Yeah, can’t help but worry that those magic words might rub your lamp the wrong way again.” Tony offered the blueberries to you even as he snarked. 

“I want… Wait, do I call you Barnes, or?” Turning your gaze to him. Ignoring the looks passed between the rest of the team. “I want you to check in on me. You know the risks the best. You know their methods. I barely remember anything about them. I want you.”

Barnes seemed just as surprised as you had felt by your decision. His mouth falling slightly open before offering you a crooked grin. “Haven’t been called Barnes since I was in the army, my friends call me Bucky, doll.”

You can’t help the soft flutter in your stomach at the sight of his smile. Matching it a little more slowly, a little more hesitantly. “Bucky…”

“So does this mean I can get back to what I was doing?” Happy broke the moment, jerking his thumb to point over his shoulder.    


“Suppose so. Alright Bunny, let’s get you settled in then.” Standing, Tony offered you a somehow more strained smile. Though you could tell he was doing his best to still be kind. Turning your gaze away from the Sergeant to follow Tony. “It’s going to be a long weekend, so you can stay here. We have a room open. Cap, you still have your room, same with you Tasha. Sergeant, you’ll have to double up or take the room across from our Bunny here.”

“I’d rather have my own room. Suppose I’ll follow you then.” 

“No no, Cap can show you the way.” Tony said with more than a little force, despite the supposed humor. “I want to talk details of some of the tech I intend to use for the mission.”

You look between them a moment before offering Tony a gentler smile. “I’d like to hear about it, thank you. But I also need to call in to let my employees know I won’t be in this weekend then. I can tell them I caught a flu or something.”

“Sounds like a plan.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad that everyone seems to be enjoying the story so far! Honestly the comments are making it hard to keep to the posting schedule. I hope you continue to enjoy yourselves and the story I have started to weave. The first seeds have finally been laid for the slowest of burns. 
> 
> Always feel free to reach out with a comment or on tumblr and twitter @marquis1305


	5. The Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get a quiet moment after everything that has happened, and possibly make a friend... Or two. Who knew that superheros were human...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quiet moment of fluff before we delve back into the meat of the story.

Tony had taken you down to the lab, going over some of the new nanotechnology that he had been working on, much of which would be useful in the next couple of weeks, if things went well. The foremost being a communicator that could be hidden as jewelry, whichever type you preferred to wear or might match an outfit worn out, the interface easy to scroll through. It was impressive to be certain. 

It seemed that much of what Tony did was. 

After ensuring that you understood how to work the coms, Tony made one more stop in his lab, requesting a vial of blood, drawn by Dr. Helen Cho herself, in order to allow her to set up a personalized medical setting in her machines. Not only would it allow for DNA tracking, but should you be injured, it would hasten healing time beyond anything a hospital could offer. 

You were slightly touched by how far they were willing to go to make sure that you were prepared.

Having finished these tasks, Tony escorted you back to the living levels, walking you to the open room that he had offered, the room across already shut, so you could only assume it was already occupied. 

“Alright Princess, you need anything else, just ring up Friday, if she can’t get it for you, she’ll ring up somebody who can. She has a direct line to each room, so you can ask for whomever you like, I won’t take it personally if it’s not me.” Tony chuckled wryly. 

“Thank you, honestly… I don’t know if I’d be able to keep it together if it hadn’t been for you.” Moving without thought, you wrap your arms around his neck, feeling him hesitate a moment before he returned the gesture. 

“Underoos would kill me if he knew I was letting this happen.” You caught the mutter. Earning a soft laugh from your own lips. 

“Well, you’ll just have to tell him that you were under threat by a… what was it… baby super soldier.” Huffing another laugh as you squeezed softly, feeling him respond in kind. 

“You’re a good kid, baby super soldier or not. You’d fit in here if you were looking for something a little more permanent. Can’t say I’d argue against getting a shot of espresso every now and then.” 

“Tony…”

“Ah I know.” He finally pulled away, his smile crinkling the corners of his eyes. “Get some sleep kid. Night clothes are in the drawer, should have something that fits you in there.”

“Good night Tony, and thank you again.” Flashing him a final smile, you slip into the room. You can tell that it has never been occupied. Basic furniture. A dresser, double sized bed, closet, TV. But it was lacking in personality. The walls a soft grey, the bedding a darker shade of the same. 

You wondered if they would let you redecorate if you only intended to stay the weekend here. 

Probably not, but it might be worth asking. A few plants could really liven everything up. Then laughed at yourself, apparently you weren’t so good at leaving work behind as you had hinted to Natasha. 

“Natasha…” You try the name. Not Black Widow. But her real name. And she trusted you with it. “Tony. Steve. Rhodey. Vision… Bucky…” The last name lingerings on your lips. Almost whispered. 

“You called, Doll?” 

Shrieking, you whipped around where you stood, finding the former Winter Soldier standing in the door you had sworn you had shut behind you. Mouth falling open to snap at him about privacy before he was lifting his hands. 

The same symbol of surrender he had used earlier. “I’m just here to make sure you’re actually doing alright. Keepin’ a brave face in front of that lot is only to be expected. What with America’s brightest and the lethal red-head both looking at you like they expected you to fall apart at any moment.”

“That’s not how I saw it. Steve seemed eager to help, and Natasha… well… Okay, maybe she was expecting me to burst into tears.” Crossing your arms over your chest as you let your gaze drift over his face. Taking in what looked like the beginning of a beard. Trying to figure out what it was that seemed off. 

“The arm.” 

You jumped in your skin once more. Eyes wide as they shot up to his. “Wha-”

“You might not remember Hydra, or at least not all of it… But it’s the arm. Shuri made me a new one while I was in Wakanda.” He huffed a soft laugh, moving to copy your stance by crossing his arms. Most of which were covered by the long sleeves he wore, but he was right. It was his hand. It wasn’t the solid steel that once tore through your nightmares. “So you do remember me then?”

“Only in flashes. Things I should have been too young to remember. I don’t even know if they’re real memories, or just flashes of nightmares I’ve convinced myself were real.” Your voice was softer. Your brother remembered more. He knew more about what you had left behind. 

Maybe that had been why he was willing to accept the assignment. 

“I understand the feeling. I can remember the worst of all of it, my time under Hydra’s control. I remember every kill. But the rest… I’m not always sure what’s real and what I just imagined to fill in the blanks.” You glanced over his face once more, searching for any ulterior motive. Finding only compassion. 

“Something in common then… Do… Would you like to actually come in?” Stepping to one side to allow him further into the room. Catching the surprised look that crossed his face before he was nodding. “There isn’t much seating…”

“Mine is the same across the hall. Guess this must be the default.” Bucky paused a moment before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Looking at if he were holding himself still so he wouldn’t take too much space upon it. His gaze following you as you settled on the opposite side, closer to the head of the bed. 

You found yourself suddenly at a loss, wiping your hands over your jeans once more. 

“Doll, relax… you’re starting to make me jumpy just looking at ya, and that’s not an easy thing to do.” His brooklyn accent popping out for a moment, smile softening his features. 

“Right… Just… Not sure where I intended to go with the whole inviting you inside. Had seemed the polite thing to do at the time. Don’t think I had actually thought past it.” You offer weakly, shaking your head. 

“Well, did you want to talk? Can’t quite offer a rousing speech, but I can listen well enough. Or we can just… watch the television? If you aren’t up to speaking. And you can always tell me to go, I won’t take offense.”

“No. I… TV sounds good. I’m not sure I can sleep, despite how exhausted I feel.” He was sweeter than you expected. Who knew. Scooting back across the bed until your back hit the wall. Then patting the space beside you. “You look like you’re about to fall off. There’s plenty of space up here.”

There was only a moment’s hesitation before he was moving. The bed dipping beneath his weight, and that damned whirring sound of his arm once more as he took the offered seat beside you. Waiting for you to reach for the remote. Easily flicking the TV on and bringing up the menu. Flipping through the options quickly before settling on an old favorite. The entre scene to Gone with the Wind coming to life. 

“I… actually recognize this one, did you do that on purpose?” Barnes turned a curious gaze to you before turning his attention back to the movie. 

“Honestly, no. I just remember watching it for school, and falling in love with it. Scarlet is so strong and determined, it doesn’t matter what she faces or what hurdles she has to overcome… She always finds a way. I wanted to be like that.” You flushed softly with the memory, and how often your brother teased you for it. 

“Well Doll, I can already tell that you managed that. I liked Butler as a character, suave smooth talking son of a gun. Knows what he wants and goes for it.” You weren’t certain if he noticed that he was leaning in closer, your shoulders almost touching. His gaze on the screen before you. You attempted the same, but kept glancing to him out of the corner of your eyes. 

“Well Sergeant, I can already tell that you managed that.” You echoed his earlier statement teasingly. Smiling brighter when you caught an almost smug quirk of his lips. “Must have been a damned terror back in your day.”

“Taking a dame to see a movie like this would have made for an easy kiss. Especially if I had wooed her over dinner first. I remember that much now.” Bucky chuckled brightly. Then paused. “Not that I’m implyin-”

“I’m the one who chose the movie, simmer down soldier boy. Especially because you didn’t take me to dinner first.” 

“Might have to rectify that one of these days.” Came his easy response, his gaze turning towards you once more. Head tilting slightly. 

Causing you to blush deeper, actively trying to ignore the fact. “Come on. We’re missing all the good parts…” You didn’t want to think about that, didn’t want to think about wanting to think about that. 

You were here for your brother. Not to get tangled up in things that would only complicate your quiet life more than it already had. 

Grateful when Bucky followed your lead without another word. 

Simply enjoying the movie together in silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a weekend! Thank you all for the lovely comments, kudos, and bookmarks! Honestly it keeps me wanting to give you all more!
> 
> This chapter wrote itself and I had little say in it, I had envisioned something else when I started to write it and then this. I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> As always you can always reach out in the comments, or you can find me on tumblr and twitter @marquis1305


	6. The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after movie night and your first full day in the Facility. Time to meet the last member of your team and do a bit of light stretching. After breakfast of course.

With a soft hum, you curled into the pleasant scent pressed into your cheek. Trying to comprehend it’s source through a sleep fogged brain. Your arms curling tighter about whatever it was. Nuzzling against what felt like a soft fabric. 

Realizing all at once that the smell was definitely not something that belonged to you, nor anything you owned. 

It was then that you managed to come to the realization that you had fallen asleep at some time the night before. And now you were tucked neatly into the bed you had claimed, still in the clothing that you had worn the day before. But with the new addition of one rather overly comfortable sweater half balled against your face, the rest draped over your body and held tightly to you. 

The scent was familiar in a way that attempted to drag your hazy brain further towards waking. A lazy attempt at placing it even as you yawned. 

Sitting up all at once, you realized why it was familiar. 

Bucky. 

He had been here, in this room. On this bed.

Frowning as you glanced around the room, finding it empty of any other occupants, unchanged but for a small white bit of paper laid out on the dresser, obviously torn from a notebook. Flipping the blankets back, you scooted to the edge of the bed, unwilling to let go of the sweater. It was too warm, too soft, it had no right being that perfect for a damn sweater. It had nothing to do with the prior owner.

Prior as in it absolutely belonged to you now. Finders Keepers.

Leaning over as far as you dared in the attempted to read the note without leaving the bed. A rather impossible task that left you whining softly. Padding across the floor. 

A secondary realization that he had taken your shoes off before putting you to bed flitting through the back of your mind, causing a soft blush to rise to your cheeks. 

Rather militaristic handwriting scrawled across the page. 

_ "You fell asleep near the end of the movie. Didn’t want you uncomfortable, but you seemed reluctant to have me go in your half comatose state. The sweater was apparently the only acceptable compromise. Hope you got some good rest, you needed it Doll.  _

_ Told everyone to let you rest. Food should be ready on the counter in the morning, unless you manage to beat me to waking… Not likely. Eat your fill, then meet us in the training room. Captain’s orders… The punk. _

_ -B" _

You blinked down at the page. Having to read it over a second time to come to your third rather important revelation in the moment. 

You had asked him to stay. The memory was blurry, and honestly you had thought you had dreamt it. Something about him being a walking furnace and requiring his services in duty to his country by keeping you warm. 

The realization caught in your throat, forcing you to swallow past the growing lump. Not only had he gone and gotten the sweater for you, something he hadn’t even been wearing at the time, but he had taken the time to write you a note. 

And apparently seen to breakfast as well. 

The prospect of food gave you a good reason to shove down the rest of the thoughts coming to the surface. He was just being a gentleman. That’s what guys in the forties were like. He was a fossil, out of time. Nothing more. Captain America likely would have offered to do the same. Heck even Tony would have had something brought in. You were a guest. Nothing more to it. 

The rationalizations sounded weak even in your head. 

With a sigh, you slipped the sweater over your head, deciding it wasn’t worth overthinking any more than you already were. Then rifled through the drawer to see if there were any bottoms that might fit you. Settling on a loose pair of sweat pants to match the sweater. A black to go beneath the charcoal grey. 

Comfort would be important if they expected you to take part in any sort of training. 

Finally peeking out from your doorway to find the floor near deserted. The scent of food leading you through the hall towards the kitchen. 

When you finally arrived, you found it difficult to keep your mouth from falling open. The entire countertop piled all with assorted food. Everything from sausages, chorizo and bacon to omelettes; french toast to crepes; platters piled high with pancakes; even the fixings ready for an eggs benedict… with homemade hollandaise sauce. 

Steve sat at the table, sipping a cup of coffee while flipping through a newspaper, a half demolished plate of food pushed off to one side. “There you are, thought you might end up sleeping half the day away.” He chuckled as he turned baby blue eyes up towards you. “Bucky got a bit carried away this morning, not sure if he remembered that only two of us are actually super soldiers. Used to get like this with his mom and sisters too, cook up a storm the minute one of them got upset.”

His smile fond with the memory before sipping at the coffee once more. “Feel free to get anything you like. Tony already stopped by for his breakfast, Natasha slipped away some french toast as soon as it was done cooking. I think we’re expecting one more in today, but I assume that there will be more than enough to feed Queens, even if he is a growing boy.” 

Nodding almost dumbly, you turned to start picking at what sounded the most appetizing. Filling your plate with as much as you could stand. Taking the seat opposite Steve. Watching him carefully as you ate. 

“You know you can actually talk to me, right?” He teased without looking up. 

“Sorry, this is still sort of sending my head spinning.” Responding softly between bites, you turn your gaze back down to your food. 

“I can only imagine. I think all of us came to that point sooner or later. Realizing that we weren’t just some nobody anymore… Well… all of us except maybe Natasha or Tony. Pretty sure Tony has always expected the spotlight, and Natasha… well you don’t just end up like her.” A wry smile tugging at his lips before looking to you once more. “It’s okay to be nervous about it, or to feel like you don’t fit in. I know these guys will do their best to make you comfortable, but it doesn’t always work that way.” 

You aren’t entirely certain if you imagine the glance down to the sweater you are wearing. Or the way his smile ticks just a moment. But you simply nod. “Right. But I’m not one of you. Sure, I’m technically enhanced, but I’m not an Avenger… Or an ex-avenger. I’m not some secret spy or world class assassin. Not a genius. I’m just here…”

“And I’m just some punk kid from Brooklyn.” Steve chuckled softly. “It’s people like you that help remind us that we aren’t so removed from the world as we like to pretend we are at times. I got chosen for the serum, but that doesn’t mean I get to forget where I came from, or what I’ve lived through. It’s important we get people in to keep us from getting too big for our britches.”

A more honest smile is almost pulled unwillingly to your lips. Trying to imagine Steve the way that he describes himself. 

“Well, with that in mind, I think it’s about time to see what you can actually do.” 

You nod, working to finish up the plate of food before you in silence. Then scoffing as Steve moved to clear away the dishes before you could even stand. “You’re company, only fair.” 

He washed the dishes with quick and efficient movements. Not quite the way Bucky moved. But you could start to see similarities between them. “So, the training room?”

“Right this way.” Steve waved a hand to have you join beside him. Walking in companionable silence. Giving you enough time to look over each of the other spaces as you passed through them. The place really was built for so much more than the few people that currently occupied it, even with the return of the Captain, Bucky, and Black Widow. 

It wasn’t too terribly long before you were staring at an open space set aside for training. A training ring to one side, a few punching bags set off onto the floor, free weights and other equipment easily accessible. The others spread out already. Tony working with Happy in the ring, Rhodey doing arm curls on one bench. Bucky and Natasha practicing hand to hand on the open mats. 

You knew that you weren’t imagining the way his gaze flit to you, lingering almost a moment to long and catching a cuff to the side of his head for his distraction.

And off to one side, away from the others in a rather obviously nervous sort of manner, a kid no more than fifteen or sixteen years old. 

“Hey! Ah, right so, sorry about the whole airport thing. But Mister Stark said that I could come by, and I just wanted to make sure it was okay with you as well.” Waving a hand almost awkwardly to Steve beside you. “Because you know… with the whole thin-”

When you giggled, he seemed to notice you all at once. Suddenly blinking before smiling brightly. “Oh, hi! I’m Peter! Well, ah, Spiderman

“Kid, meet Energizer Bunny, Bunny, this is Underoos. Try not to zap him too much, the rest of us can barely keep us as it is.” Tony called out from the boxing ring, still weaving as Happy took him through several punches. 

“Wait, is that like.. Your actual superhero name?” Peter furrowed his brow, Steve laughing beside you. 

“Well, no. I’m not a superhero. Just enhanced. I’m not an agent or anything either, so I just have my regular name.” Reaching your hand for his as you offered a proper introduction. He returned the handshake eagerly, his smile somehow brightening even further, if such a thing were possible. 

“So, like… What do you do then? Your power?” 

Steve rose a brow at you. “I know that Tony had mentioned being an energizer bunny, and zapping, but I don’t think anyone ever explained beyond that.”

Sighing softly, you lift fingers up to your lips to whistle sharply. “Alright. I’m going to go over this one more time, and then we can figure out how I can use it to help.” 

“Might be a good idea, trick like yours would be good if we got in a fight.” Tony nodded, stepping away from happy to grab his water bottle from the outside of the ring. “Okay princess, give them a hit.”

Bucky and Natasha stopped in their sparring to glance your way, slowly breaking apart to pay attention. Rhodey chuckled softly, though set the weight down. Peter watching you as though you were some sort of science experiment. 

Technically you were.

Letting out a slow breath, you lifted your hands to either side of your hips. Focusing on the feeling of pooling your power, the sensation similar to holding water in your hands. Usually it just trickled out on it’s own, something you could never entirely stop. Or flowed towards your brother in a never ending river, tying you together. But you knew that you could extend its reach, beyond just a momentary touch. 

Fury had tested you for this too, but usually there was no reason to bother with it. 

Another slow breath was like pulling the lever on a dam, the energy suddenly rippling out from you in a wave; crashing over the others. You could feel how it washed over them. Trying to visualize the effects. 

“Oh my gosh! Right! Whoa. I mean… That’s so cool!” Peter spoke a little more quickly than usual, practically vibrating in place. “It’s like you’re one of those clerics or druids or whatever from that mmo that people used to play all the time, World of Warcraft. Where they have the aura’s that buff the other people. Or they can help heal them over time or something. Like one of those!”

You blush softly and laugh. “My brother is actually the one who came up with that same way of describing our powers. His is more akin to a Shaman from the game. He can use ‘totems’ to enhance his own abilities in specific ways. Faster, more agile, stronger, more aware. One thing at a time depending on what he focuses his ability on. Totem was the easiest way for him to visualize it, so he chooses to name them after spirit animals. It helps him connect better, especially when I’m not there to amplify him.” 

You turned your gaze to weight how the others were reacting to the demonstration, even as you kept a careful rein on the ability to stop from overwhelming them. 

Natasha was working through a sequence of flips and strikes, adjusting to how the change in agility affected her fighting almost immediately. 

Happy looked disconcerted to say the least, refusing to move and scowling at you. 

Rhodey was stretching his legs, gently testing the difference even as the machines that now supported him didn’t register the change. 

Peter was basically bouncing on his feet, flashing a brighter smile to Tony behind him. “Mister Stark, there has to be a way that we can test this in the field.” Then looking to you once more. “Do you know if it affects a larger group of people, or can you focus it… I mean like a homing beacon?”

“I haven’t done much with it. Most of what I know was just to satisfy Fury when he had me brought in. I’ve never done anything more.”

“You mean you just…”

“I’m a florist with a degree in environmental science, Peter.” Smiling wryly as he blinked in confusion. Then catching sight of the two super soldiers. Steve beside you locking gazes with Bucky across the room. 

“It’s like-”

“The serum, Buck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I seem to have settled into two chapters a weekend, the next chapter will be posted on Sunday and the plot is finally starting to move along. Thank you so much to everyone for your amazing comments and for sticking around while I build up to things. 
> 
> As always, feel free to drop a comment or reach out on Twitter @marquis1305 or on Tumblr @marquis1305, I love hearing from all of you!


	7. The Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With great power comes great responsibility, but being a hero is a choice. You have to decide if it's one that you actually want to make. And in the mean time, you have to learn how to do more than boost others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took forever to wrap up, I am so sorry for it being posted so late today! Honestly, it's what I get for promising a second chapter this weekend. Hopefully you enjoy!

The rest of the room fell quiet. All eyes shifting to the two super soldiers, well, except for Natasha who walked off to get a drink of water. 

Then as one the two giants turned to face you. Feeling your knees start to buckle under the intensity of their shared gaze. “So… I take it that you have some ideas about this entire thing?”

“That I’m about to eat crow and admit Fury was right about something.”

You burst into a fit of giggles, lifting a hand to try cupping over your mouth, the other arm wrapping about your waist. “I… Oh gods… I’m sorry… just… I’ve been treating him like a telemarketer. Dodging his calls, or talking to him about nonsense. Occasionally count all the different methods he would use to convince me to come in.” 

Tony was suddenly staring at you like you were some sort of eldritch being, mouth gaping slightly. “You… You what?!”

Steve attempted to cough to hide the chuckle that had slipped past his lips. 

“Look, seriously guys, I had no interest in being an Avenger. Or an Agent. I just wanted to live my life.” Shrugging as your giggles died down, though still offering a shit-eating grin to all of them. Catching Bucky’s almost proud smirk in return. 

“But I mean… you’ve got these powers, right? Shouldn’t you be using them to help or something? I mean, when you have powers, don’t you have a responsibility to use them to help?” Peter frowned, obviously working through it in his head. 

You reached for his hand, squeezing it gently. “If you’re good at singing, are you obligated to go to the stage and do a concert? If you’re an amazing writer, are you obligated to publish?” Then offering a far softer half smile to the teen as he shook his head. “I know it isn’t a popular opinion for people with super powers, and for most people, yeah, they really do want to help. And that’s fine, I’m not saying it’s a bad thing to want to do your part for the world. But for me… I’m happier surrounded by bright green things, knowing that something I did brought a smile to someone’s day. Even if it’s not something world saving… People have to do the little things too. That’s a choice that I’ve made.”

Peter sighed, shaking his head. “I dunno, it just doesn’t make sense to me.”

“It’s a choice that each of us has to make.” Steve clapped a hand on your shoulder, squeezing gently. “What matters now is that she’s here, and willing to work with us on this.”

“Yeah, who knows, might decide this is the life once she gets a little taste.” Natasha teased from where she lounged against a wall, water bottle in her hand. 

“Right, let’s get back to the bit where we were mentioning that she’s a super serum generator...” Tony quipped, pointing towards you, other hand resting in the crook of his elbow. “Because I think that’s a rather interesting piece of information. And Bunny can you please turn it off before the kid decides to find a new gateway drug.”

You laughed before nodding, closing your eyes to picture damming up the flood once more. Feeling suddenly drained as the last of the aura tapered off, starting to sway where you stood. It was always like this, another reason why you didn’t often push your powers. Steve’s arm wrapping about your shoulders to support you. 

“Hey there, why don’t we get you a seat?” Nodding even as he offered it, feeling the weight of another pair of eyes on you, your own lifting to meet the concerned gaze of the Winter Soldier. Shaking your head to stave off his concern. 

“It’s fine. Just a lot of people pulling at it all at once.”

“Happy would you-” Tony snapped his fingers. 

“Yes sir.” 

You found yourself led to a bench, gently urged to sitting. A bottle of water pressed into your hands by the bodyguard. Offering a smile to him before chugging half the bottle. The rest of the team circling up around you. 

“So, I don’t think that Bunny is an appropriate super name… But ah… why not Druid?” Peter offered with a softer smile. “But I think you might need a few more training sessions before you do that to everyone again. I mean. Not saying that it’s not really cool, but I just-”

“What the kid is saying is that without training, you’ll end up burning yourself out.” Bucky came to kneel beside Steve, looking up at you. “We can’t get you to that level in a single weekend, Doll. And we can’t smuggle you here all the time without arousing suspicion. But we can meet around the city while waiting for Babushka to reach out to you.”

Nodding, you smile to each of them. “Yeah. I think that’s probably fair.”

“Again, we’re skipping over the whole super serum generator thing?” Tony fished, looking between each of them. 

Steve sighed, almost gritting his teeth. “Whatever her power happens to be, it feels the way I did after being affected by the serum. Buck had a lesser version, a different version, made him sick at first when they were experimenting. It’s almost like she’s channeling the serum into others, but it seems to drain her to do so.”

You nodded with the explanation, it was as close to any that you had for the ability you had been born with. “I can channel it to individuals with more ease. But opening up like that is basically just releasing it out over everyone. I have more experience with just one person…. And… I think I might like Druid, but only if we can call my brother Shaman. He would approve.” Chuckling softly.

The others all exchanged glances and shrugged.

But it was Bucky who spoke. “Welcome to the team, Druid.” Then stood, crossing his arms over his chest. “Alright, Druid, let’s see what else you can do.”

You blinked with that. “What… do you mean?”

“What? Did you think that the powers were going to be enough to let you off the hook, come on, Bunny, time for phase two of seeing what you can do.” Tony waved, the group slowly dispersing once more. Only Bucky and Natasha following Tony towards the boxing ring. 

“So, what experience do you have?” Natasha asked as she slipped in beside you. Raising a brow.

“I took a self defense class once in college...” You almost manage to make the statement a question. Giving a weak smile. 

“Which means we’ll probably need to start from the beginning. And get you a few sessions at the gun range before you leave tomorrow.” She chuckles softly, flipping her hair over her shoulder as Tony lifts the ring to let you both beneath it. 

“Yeah. That… might be a good idea.” Nodding as you looked about the boxing ring. Then glancing to Tony. 

“Oh no, not me, I only spar with Happy there. You get the two super spies here. I’m sure that they’ll go easy on you.” He smirked with a soft chuckle, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against a post. 

“Right… I… okay, let’s do this, I guess.” Nodding as you looked to them both. Trying to find a stance that semi-looked like you knew what you were doing. 

“No.” Both of them spoke at the same time. Natasha coming forward and pushing down your shoulders to help relax them. “You’re too tense. You have to let your body loosen up. Otherwise you’ll hurt yourself. Hands at shoulder height, palms open. Keep your movements fluid. Use your opponent’s movement and weight against them.” 

Bucky coming to stand across from you, taking slow breaths before he was matching your stance. Gaze meeting yours. Then striking forward, palm open, towards your chest. 

Natasha laying her hands over yours to help guide your movements. Showing you how to grip at hand and elbow and pull past. Forcing Bucky forward. “Just like that. And then follow through with a knee to gut or groin.” 

Taking a breath, you nod. Releasing the soldier. Then going through the motions again. Letting your body get used to it. Natasha walked you through a few more moves before giving an approving nod. “Alright, time to try this for real. Go ahead and spar with Sargeant here. I’ll be watching from the sidelines.”

You look between the two of them before groaning. “Right, just sign me up for one ass kicking now. Okay, Sarge, come at me.”

He grinned brightly before jabbing out his flesh hand towards your face. Letting one foot fall back, you barely manage to skirt around the blow. Popping back into your stance while waiting. Watching his shoulders and hips the way that Natasha had told you. His next strike a combo, two jabs that you stumbled back from, and a kick to your side that sent you sprawling to the ground. 

“Ow.”

“You need to keep on your feet. You can’t just run any time there’s something coming at you, Doll.” Bucky offered you his hand, helping to pull you up. Then stepping back to fall into stance once more. 

“Easy for you to say. I didn’t exactly get the super soldier run down when it comes to this. I’m lucky my brother did all the fighting for us in school.” Rolling your eyes before falling into your own stance. This time waiting for his punch and stepping back, grabbing his wrist to tug him forward. 

Only for him not to budge an inch. “Hey!”

“Never said I would play fair Doll, they certainly won’t.” 

Snarling you move to stomp on his foot as hard as you can. Earning a grunt from the soldier, then shoving at his shoulder with both hands, pushing as hard as you could. 

Watching him stumble back a step was probably about as proud as you were going to feel for this. “Good! Just like that, Doll. Keep going.” He dropped to one knee, sweeping your feet out from under you with his other leg. Rolling with the motion until he was kneeling over you. Grin bright on his face. Even as he placed one hand on your shoulder to keep you down. 

So much for that pride. 

Swallowing tightly as you watched Bucky above you. “So, what exactly is this supposed to teach me?”

“Grab my arm, tuck your thumb against your fingers. Elbows as close to your body as you can.” Frowning slightly as you followed his instruction. “Good. Now, use your other hand to grab my bicep, keep it locked tight against you. Now I can’t strike you."

Nodding, you take a grip, trying not to think about how him flexing felt beneath your hand.

“Alright, hook your left leg over mine. Good. Then plant your right foot in the center of my legs.” Waiting, Bucky glanced over his shoulder to make certain. “Perfect. Now. Rolling with your hips towards the arm you are holding.”

Grunting as you moved, to your surprise you were actually able to roll him. Suddenly flipping your positions with him on the ground, pinned beneath your hips. 

And with that thought came the bright blush to your cheeks. Catching the almost sly look in Bucky’s eyes as he looked up to you, his smile edging in on proud. “Good. Again.”

You sat up, groaning at the thought of having to replicate the feat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! And this will be the last chapter team building in the facility (for now). Our MC is looking to get back to her regularly scheduled life, with a few extra friends in her life. She'll start to make a few connections, and the plot will begin to thicken in full. 
> 
> I love hearing all of your thoughts! Feel free to reach out to me here in the comments, or on tumblr @marquis1305!


	8. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone calls seem to determine your destiny. This one only worse than the first. In with you face a hard truth, one that only three people in your life might understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By no means do I speak Russian, any and all translations were found after research and cross-referencing on the web. Please feel free to let me know if anything is off. Translations at the end.

The weekend had been exhausting. Two days full of training and testing tech and meals shared with the avengers. Despite the initial tension you had caught, there was a camaraderie that they had invited you to join in, a sense of team, of belonging. 

It had been surprisingly difficult to say goodbye when the time came for you to drive back to the apartment that you owned above your flower shop. Each of them taking the time to let you know that they had programmed their information into the comm that Tony had given you. Available to be reached individually or as a team. 

They also warned that poor language was disapproved of on Comm, per Captain’s orders, much to the man’s chagrin, and your amusement. 

When you finally climbed the stairs to your apartment, your backpack was significantly heavier, tossed over your shoulder as you fiddled with the keys. Letting out a breath of relief as you opened the door to darkness. 

Alone at last. 

Until your phone started to ring the moment that your door shut. Frowning at the screen when you lifted it to check. Anonymous. It couldn’t have been Fury again so soon. 

Lifting the phone to your ear, your brow furrowing. “Hello?”

“ Solnyshka…” Came the heavily accented, if feminine voice.    
  
“Baba!” You were genuinely surprised by her call. Especially so soon after you had left the compound. “It has been too long, Babushka. Kak vashi dela?” Your russian was rusty at best, and now heavily accented by your American upbringing. 

“ Nyet , s olnyshka. It is not for pleasantries that I call.”

“I don-”

“Don’t interrupt me, little girl. You are already playing a dangerous game.” You bit your lip, glancing around the dark room. Heart suddenly pounding louder in your chest. Hand moving to flip on the light to reassure yourself that no one was here. “Don’t think we do not know where you have been. You were supposed to stay out of the spotlight.”

“But Ba-”

“I’m not finished.” Your mouth snapping shut almost immediately. Hanging your head with a sigh.

“Yes, Baba.”

“Ochen' khoroshiy. Now. You will listen. If you wish to follow your brother, I will not stop you. But you will not betray more of our family than you already have,  s olnyshka. You know what must happen if you intend to go back.” Her voice as firm and unrelenting as it had ever been, even with the warmth that still resonated in it. She had only ever tried to protect you. Had only ever made certain that you were safe. 

“I know. I won’t let you down, Babushka. I just need Kostya back.”

“That is not his name any longer, Solnyshka, no more than you carry yours. I made certain of that. He has kept his secrets, has kept you secret. Do not betray him in trying to bring him home.”

“I would never.”

“You would. In your ignorance. You have spent too long away from this life. It was your choice. But you cannot spend a weekend with those fools who think themselves saviors, and decide that you are ready for this. If you are going, you must commit to it. You cannot give them any room to doubt.” 

Sighing, you fall back onto your couch, covering your eyes with a single hand. Shaking your head. You weren’t ready, she was right. “Then I will give them no nothing to doubt.”

“I need to hear it, Solnyshka. I need to believe it. Because if I do not, then they will not.”

You swallow tightly before uttering the words that you had learned before even your own name, your true name. 

“Hail Hydra.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a special mini chapter in thanks to all of you for helping me reach over a hundred kudos!!!! I honestly am so appreciative of every last hit, kudo, bookmark, and comment that I get. Seriously, you guys make this crazy idea worth putting to page. 
> 
> As always, feel free to drop by and comment here, or visit me at my tumblr or twitter @marquis1305
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Solnyshka- Sunshine  
Baba/Babushka- Grandmother  
Kak vashi dela- How are you  
Nyet- No  
Ochen' khoroshiy- Very Good


	9. The Shoppe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the night you had, a day of work is a healthy distraction. 
> 
> Or so you keep telling yourself.

There was little sleep to be found after that. Your dreams dark and fleeting. Memories long buried toying at the edges of your mind. Flashes of silvery steel grabbing at you. 

Leaving you waking up in a cold sweat and unable to fall back asleep. Sighing softly as you headed to your kitchen to set the coffee to percolate while leaning against the counter. Playing with the Comm device. Tongue flicking out to wet your lips as you weighed whether or not to let the team know what had just happened. 

You should have told them as soon as the line had disconnected. 

You shouldn’t tell them at all. 

It was a thought process better left for after you had had your coffee. 

Once you had finished getting ready for the day, after breakfast.

After you had walked down the steps and into your shop.

After just one more customer met at the till. 

Just one more bouquet tweaked. 

One more minute, that’s all.

You were stalling and you knew it. Quietly warring with yourself even as you moved about your day. Friendly smile never leaving your lips. Flowing easily from answering phones, potting the new plants, and finishing off the final bouquet for an order. The rhythm of your day making it easier to push away the anxiety of being unable to decide. To choose a side.

As if the choice was ever yours to make. Baba had been right. It would be too easy to place your brother at risk by involving yourself further. 

But would you be able to live with yourself if you didn’t?

A bell chiming to indicate a new customer quickly dragging you from your thoughts once more. “Welcome to The Silk Blossom, how may I-” Blinking as you turned about, mouth suddenly running dry at the sight of the one person you had never imagined seeing literally stopping to smell the roses. 

“You didn’t check in, Doll. We were worried.” He rumbled, blue gaze flitting up from the flowers to drift over your face.

You force the smile back to your face. Coming to stand close enough beside him that you could feel the heat of his body, almost blazing compared to the chilled shop temperature. “I didn’t realize that I needed to check in each time I got home.” 

Bucky huffed a small laugh, rolling his eyes. “This isn’t us asking you to the prom, Doll. Or your pops worried about curfew. The team was worried you had gotten waylaid, or something happened.”

“The team was?”

“I was.” Turning to meet your gaze more fully, it struck you once more the difference in size between the two of you. Lifting your chin to meet his gaze just as evenly. Reading the worry behind the crinkle of his eyes. The soft upturn of his lips. 

You sighed softly. “Babushka called me. Almost as soon as I got through the doors. It spooked me.” 

Lifting a hand to rest on your shoulder, he put the gentlest pressure into the touch, making you realize he was focusing on not hurting you, even with his flesh hand. The thought leading to the slightest tinting of your cheeks. “You could have told us. should have told me. I know something like that… Especially so soon, must have been rough.”

“She wanted to make sure that I was willing to go the distance… Bucky…” Suddenly swallowing back tears, the reality crashing in on you all at once. 

Only to be met by him pulling you closer, arms wrapping about you in a gentle hug. And you found yourself burying your face into his shoulder. Feeling his hand run over your hair in an attempt to quiet you. A quiet pang tearing through your chest with the motion. The rumbling of his chest almost as comforting as the whispered words he spoke. “You’re doing what you have to. But you are not them. You are not that any longer. Whatever you say. Whatever you do. It does not change who you are now. It’s only a cover, Doll.”

“Is it? My earliest memories are of them.” Nearly snarling the word before hiccuping through a sob. “What happens if I lose myself to that? What if I am just returning to where I belong...”

“That’s why I’m here. To make sure you don’t. Would be a shame if it stole you away before I got that dinner date after all.” Bucky chuckled softly, even as he pulled away just enough to brush the thumb of his flesh hand along your cheek. Wiping away the tears. A smile far gentler than it had any right to be gracing his lips. “You belong right here, surrounded by things that are thriving. That are alive. That are beautiful. I don’t think you’re the type to forget that, whatever the old witch said.”

“How are you so good at this?” You whispered, almost exasperated. Your brow furrowing as you searched his gaze for any sort of lie. 

“Because I spent seventy years trying to remember where I belonged. Fought every step of the way. I don’t wanna see you go through the same Doll, no one deserves that.” His thumb still lingering on your cheek, bringing a warmth to it beneath his touch. “Can’t stay long though. Don’t wanna blow your cover if they’re already onto you.”

You nod, letting out a steadying breath, trying to tamp down the sniffles that still broke through. Leaning into his touch a moment before clearing your throat and moving to pluck a single pink rose from the bunch that he had been looking at. Checking it quickly before nodding your head towards the counter, leading him as you weaved around the aisles. Each step helping to clear your head. Then taking out one of the clay pots that you kept in a cabinet. Filling it halfway with fertilized soil, setting it out on the counter. Making sure to water it thoroughly. Bucky watching you silently. Gaze following your hand’s every movement. 

Starting to hum a soft song, you took the clippers and snipped away part of the bottom of the stem at an angle. Then set it into the soil, carefully filling and packing it the rest of the way, clearing leaves as you went. Waiting until the stem was about four inches deep in soil before setting a support rod into the soil beside it, tying them together with a soft satin bow. 

Then snipping off the flower bud as well as an inch of stem.

“Hey!”

“Hush you, I know what I’m doing.” Waving off his concern with a flip of your head, not bothering to look up to see the way he had quirked a brow at you, thick arms crossing over the impossibly built chest. 

Okay, maybe you glanced up just a little. 

Pressing both hands to the base of the stem and letting the tiniest whisper of your power flow through to it. Helping to ensure the propagating set, feeling the way it responded to you and giving a single nod. 

“Alright, now, make sure to water this everyday, otherwise it will start to wilt on you. Not so much it drowns, but just enough to keep the soil damp. Give it a few weeks, and you’ll find new buds on there. When it starts getting big enough, you’ll have to move it to a new pot, and eventually outside, unless you keep it trimmed.” Presenting the pot to Bucky with a bright smile, eager to share this small portion of your life with him. To share a touch of normalcy. 

He took it with a small chuckle, shaking his head. “You didn’t have to do this, you know. You don’t owe me anything.”

“No, but now you have a reason to come in here and talk to me.” Giggling softly, before taking the blossom, using a bit of florist’s tape to make a mini corsage, adding a touch of baby’s breath to make it a bundle. Then carefully leaning over the counter to pin it to his shirt. “And this is thanks for the sweater that you will never see again.”

“Ah… Yeah… I had wondered about that, Doll.” It was amusing to watch Bucky flush this time, must have been something akin to lightning striking the same place twice. 

“It’s being held captive.”

“It’s yours.” The absolute sincerity in her voice made your breath catch. Eyes widening a moment as you watched him shrug, holding the pot closer to his chest. “I mean, you seemed to get some small bit of comfort out of it. I don’t mind making a sacrifice now and then.”

Your smile softened before nodding. “I’ll make sure to check in again before you’re forced to track me down this time. I should be getting another call soon, as soon as Baba feels like I’m ready.”

“I’ll come and chat with you about the plant when I get the chance. And Stark will be told to stop checking his comm every five minutes.” Bucky huffed a laugh. “See you around Doll.”

“I’ll see you then, Bucky.” Almost sighing the words as he turned to head from the shop. The smallest floaty feeling lingering as you watched him leave. Forcing yourself to focus as soon as the door shut, wiping down the counter. 

Your smile refusing to budge even an inch from your face. No matter how many times you reminded yourself to play it cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that one florist class in high school plus a few classes of enviro science would come in hand for writing fanfiction? Honestly I love writing about flowery stuff, it makes me smile. Hopefully everyone else enjoys it and a few soft Bucky moments with our MC. 
> 
> I loved all the comments on the last chapter, and am so glad that it got such a welcoming reception. More and more about our MC's past is coming to light, and how it plays into the future is fun to explore. 
> 
> Feel free to drop a comment, or to reach out and chat on tumblr @marquis1305


	10. The Groceries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed since your stay at the Avenger’s compound and life is finally starting to feel normal again. Now if only you could kick this blueberry craving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your warning, not all that is fluffy can stay that way forever <3 The plot is starting to kick up speed.

A week passed with little notice. Falling back into the routine of your life was easier than it should have been. 

As if nothing had changed. As if you weren’t waiting for the call. You went about each day with a sense of tension. Dreading each ring of your cell phone. It wasn’t likely that Babushka would get back to you so soon, but the longer it took, the longer that your brother was in the hands of Hydra. 

A week went by, and no letter had come from him. No word. Not even lies that he would occasionally feed you when he was on something big. No smiley face to tell you the truth amidst it all. 

It left your stomach tied in knots. 

Sunday came round, and it was time to see to the errands you normally let fall to the wayside when going about your week. Luckily almost everything could be handled online, except for running the deposit for the shoppe, but that would be tomorrow at lunch, the same as every monday. You enjoyed the quiet routine of your life. It had always brought a sense of security, of belonging. 

Now it just brought distraction. 

You decided to get a bit of fresh air, turning on your comm for the first time all week since Bucky’s visit. 

“Finally!” Tony’s voice rang out almost immediately in your ear. “Guys! She’s on! You! I gave you blueberries and you do this to me?!”

You can’t help but giggle, getting used to the way it felt to have him sound so near and clear, even your phone never got signal as clear as this. “Sorry, I really didn’t mean to make you worry.”

“Worry? We had to send flower boy after you before the centennial man went charging in and got himself yet another criminal charge.”

“Flower… boy?” You furrowed your brow, even as you started getting ready to go out. Slipping into a rather comfortable outfit of tee shirt and jeans, topped off with the stolen sweater. 

“Apparently I have a new nickname.” Bucky’s voice cut in before Stark could manage to say another word.

“I dunno, sort of suits you. Should have seen him, Druid.” Natasha half purred, and you could just about picture the smirk playing at the edges of her lips. “Beamed near bright enough that we worried about getting sunburns when he brought the flower pot here.”

You blushed even as she mentioned it. “Yeah well…”

“Don’t let them tease you. It was a nice gesture.” Steve finally came onto the comms. 

“Totally sweet, but if we don’t get a few bouquets here soon, Bunny, I’m going to start feeling like you’re playing favorites. And then I’m going to have to start questioning your taste.” You grabbed your keys, locking up the apartment behind you before making your way down the stairs. Checking to make sure that you had your phone and wallet on you. Then putting in a headset to make it seem like you weren’t talking to yourself for any passersby. 

Natasha had gone over that before you had left. 

“Hey, where are you going?”

Tony’s sudden question made you jump, glancing around and expecting them to come jumping out of the shadows. “Um… The grocery store? I need food. And you keep talking about blueberries, I’m starting to crave them. Ah… Are you guys here?”

“No. No, we’re at the compound. Stark just has your gps up. You really did worry us going dark like that.” Steve replied, almost softly disappointed. But even then, you could tell that he was trying to be gentle with you, kind. 

“Don’t worry Doll, no tail on you today. Everyone is just paranoid. I gave them the mission report.” 

“Oh… Right, that makes sense then.” You let out a soft breath, nodding and trying to calm the sudden beating of your heart. 

“Breathe Doll.” You heard James almost whisper before he was speaking away from the comms. “Alright everyone, we can see that she’s alive and well. Your pet robot will let us know if anything comes up unusual Stark.”

“I might have to object to FRIDAY being called a pet anything, but I get your point. Enjoy the blueberries kid, you earned them. Signing out.”

The others echoed his call out before you heard the comms go dead. The tight feeling in your chest releasing all at once. You really weren’t built for this sort of work. Attention finally lifting back up to the street around you, taking a moment to regain your bearings before you were walking the few blocks to the grocery store. Humming softly to yourself. You were greeted by the cashier as you walked through the door, smiling and waving to them before grabbing a basket. It was rare that you ever needed anything in bulk, so you didn’t bother to grab a cumbersome cart. 

Plus you had a voice in your head that sounded eerily like Natasha telling you to keep your hands immediately accessible. 

Fuck’s sake all this time with the Avengers (you assumed it was okay to call them that again, even if only temporarily) was making you paranoid. Trying to shake off the feeling of needing to watch your back while you perused the aisles. You only needed a few items to restock the pantry and fridge after all, it shouldn’t take that long. 

Humming as you reached the produce and grabbed a jumbo sized container of blueberries. “Damn Tony and his reinforcement.” You grumbled almost teasingly to yourself, shaking your head as you set it atop the rest of your purchases. Making way towards the till before pausing, your sight catching on a rack of cheesy birthday and event cards. 

A smile suddenly spreading over your lips as you made a beeline towards it. Trying to flip through the various cards to find the most ridiculous ones. Carefully selecting an individual card for each of your new team members. Hoping to find something that might be to their unique tastes. (Reserving the Meme for Peter, who would probably prefer an E-card anyways, you would scroll through your phone later to see if you could find anything better.) Adding them each to your cart and heading for the cashier. 

Watching as she scanned your items through, you considered whether it would be a good idea to schedule another training sessions. Maybe Tony could find some way of monitoring your ability. Or you could help work on your endurance. 

The thoughts trailing off as you accepted your grocery bags with a soft smile, passing over a few bills and telling them to put the change in the donation box. Waving slightly as you parted ways. Heading back onto the empty sidewalk, a few people passing by on the opposite side. This was something that you liked about your neighborhood, it wasn’t constantly busy. 

You worried at your lip while trying to consider how exactly you would be able to practice more with your ability, it wasn’t exactly the same as doing a home work out. But Bucky had been right, it would be too dangerous to go back to the compound again, especially now that-

  


* * *

“Mr Stark.”

“Yeah, FRIDAY, little busy.” Tony was tooling about with a new prototype of the suit. Nanotech had come a long way even in just the past year. And honestly, he was tired of having to piece things back together after every fight. The last suit was still wrecked after the Siberia incident, and he had no energy to even try fixing it. Especially not with Steve and that asshole here. 

Even if that asshole occasionally had a sense of humor. 

“I believe that this qualifies as an emergency, sir.” FRIDAY intoned, the smallest hint of urgency in her tone making Tony pause. “Druid has gone offline.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all...
> 
> Thanks to @lunaxluna for giving me the amazing visual of Bucky in a flower crown, it will definitely be happening. Also for the term "Flower Boi" which is 100% Bucky's new nickname. Also thanks to @lukacola who lets me throw ideas at them so I can feed my own need for angst. It's gonna get good kids. 
> 
> As always, feel free to drop in the comments or reach out to me on tumblr @marquis1305. I love hearing from everyone!


	11. The Footage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony realizes that the consequences of this plan might be more than he was bargaining for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a small pov change for this chapter before we return to our MC.

“How did this happen?!” Steve demanded as he stormed into the lab, having already received the same information bomb that FRIDAY had just dropped on Tony. Natasha quickly following behind him. “She was just on Comms, I thought we were keeping an eye on her?”

“Steve… this is Hydra we’re talking about.” Natasha attempted to calm the other, resting a hand on his shoulder to keep him from further intruding on Tony’s space. “They hid among Shield for years before we exposed them. A single kidnapped agent wouldn’t be that difficult, especially with how untrained she is.”

“Gotta go with Nat on this one.” Tony pointed a hand towards her almost negligently. His attention already on the screens in front of him. “FRIDAY, bring up security footage from any cameras along the route she had taken to the store. Let’s see if we can’t trace back her footsteps.”

“Yes Mr. Stark. But I feel that I must inform you that this is pressing the limits of your autonomy under the Sokovia Accords.”

“Pressing, but not breaking.” Tony responded quickly. Pulling the feeds up to show the rest of the team. 

“You still feel like signing was the right thing?” Coming to stand beside Tony, Steve crossed his arms. His voice low and soft, trying to make Tony understand that he wasn’t here for a fight. 

“Not the time, Capsicle. Let’s find our missing Energizer Bunny.” Tony’s gaze drifting quickly over the footage. Natasha lifting up a separate screen to view it on the opposite side of the room. "There, FRIDAY, replay footage from that atm camera. See if you can't pull any footage that overlaps from the store across the street. That would be a better angle."

Though the footage was grainy, her form was obvious as it exited the grocery store, several bags hanging from her arms. "Come on kid, watch your surroundings." Natasha's mumblings almost caught Tony by surprise, glancing over his shoulder at her.

Apparently he, Underoos, and the flower boy weren't the only ones who had gotten attached.

He turned back just in time to see a white van pull up to the sidewalk, blocking the view from the camera. "Shit. FRIDAY, we need that footage!" 

Each of them watching helplessly as the van pulled away. Bags split and spilling out. Blueberries rolling over the sidewalk.

No other sign of their girl.

They turned to face each other almost in a single synchronized motion. Sharing glances. Knowing without saying what the others were thinking.

"We need to get her back." Steve was the first to break the silence. "We're the ones who sent her out without preparing her better. This os our failure."

"No. It's not." A voice had them all jumping slightly in their skin. Bucky leaning against the door. His face darkened. "This is exactly what you wanted. You were just too blind to see exactly how the dots lined up."

A quiet settled over the room as the truth sunk in. Bucky’s sharp blue gaze lingering over each of them as he forced them to recognize the part they had played in this. 

“Mr. Stark?”

“Yes, FRIDAY, tell me you’ve got something.”

“A recording from the grocery store security footage, just sent into the police.”

“Play it on the screen please.”

It took less than a moment for the footage to play, clearer than the grainy footage from before. A clear picture of her face as she exited the store. Eyes bright, and smile toying at her lips. Focus obviously distracted by internal thoughts. 

A man crossing the street behind her, then nodding to an unseen source. The camera just barely catching a glint of sunlight off metal in his hand. 

They each flinched as he wrapped one hand about her chin, gripping tight and shoving what appeared to be a syringe into the meat of her arm. She struggled for several long moments, managing to shove an elbow into his gut and stumble out of the man’s grip. Trying to desperately pull away, grocery bags falling to the ground. A van pulling up to the sidewalk, three men jumping out to pull you in. Flashing badges to what crowd had started to gather. Her form beginning to slump over into the men’s arms. 

“FRIDAY, focus in on those badges.”   
  
“Right away Mr. Stark.” A soft clicking sound before the screen pulled the badge into focus. 

“SHIELD.”

“That doesn’t make sense.” Steve frowned. Waving a hand to the screen. “Shield would have no reason to grab her.”

“Except that her brother has been working with them for years, and she’s an unregistered enhanced individual.” Natasha crossed her arms. Moving to lean against the wall. “But this doesn’t feel like Shield. Say what you want, but they kidnapping isn’t usually their style. Especially when she’s never made herself a threat.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time that Hydra has hidden in plain sight.” Bucky finally retorted, shaking his head. “It’s too neat. Too easily wrapped up.”

“We need to track her down.” Tony pulled away. “As long as she’s wearing the nanos, we can track them. Otherwise I need our two super spies here to do what they do best. Track her on foot.”

“Tony, if this is Hydra, and we let them know we’re on her trail, it can put her in more danger.” Natasha sighed, turning to look at the screen once more. 

“We sent her out there, we should have seen this coming. I’ll be damned if we leave her on her own again.” Tony snarled. 

Bucky and Natasha shared a look. Shaking their heads before looking back to Tony once more. “We can track her, but we need to give her this chance. This might be the only way that she can find her brother from the inside. Especially if Babushka set this up. It’s a long shot…”

Steve sighed, moving to rest a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “We can work to find her, we won’t just leave her in their hands. But we all knew that this was a possibility going in. They’re right. This is how Hydra works. Once we find her, Nat and Buck can get the intel, make sure that she’s safe. And find a way of contacting her.”

Tony’s face fell, head dropping to turn his gaze away from the others. “Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our poor MC. The next few chapters will flip POV between the team and our MC. I hope you all enjoy, and thank you so much for your comments and kudos!!
> 
> Feel free to reach out to me on tumblr @marquis1305


	12. The Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in the last place you expected, but on the bright side, at least there is one friendly face waiting for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does focus on a drugged and kidnapped character, if this is not something that is comfortable for you to read, please feel free to skip to the end of the chapter, I'll include a quick overview of everything that happened, and the next chapter has only brief mentions of the drug.
> 
> I'm also updating posting schedule to Thursday and Sunday, to give a bit more time between chapters.

The last thing you remembered was craving blueberries. Though the dryness of your mouth indicated that you probably never got the chance to eat them.

Damn. 

A cough sputters out in your throat, catching and spasming as your body tried to make up for the lack of saliva. Brow furrowing at your hyper-awareness of your mouth. You should probably try to figure out why you hadn’t woken for a glass of water hours ago. You should also probably stop broadcasting your thoughts step by step. 

Shit.

Managing to stop the coughing, you attempt to open your eyes. Only to snap them shut once more. Too bright. Too shiny. Why were things shiny, things should not be allowed to be that shiny. You would have to talk to Tony or Steve or someone about making a law. 

Tony.

Steve.

Bucky!

The thoughts ringing through your head as you bolted upright. Trying to ignore the way your head felt like it was swimming through sludge. Eyes opening past the shining blare of lights… Surgical lights. Furrowing your brow further as you looked down, taking in the hospital gown. You hadn’t been wearing that before. 

Were your hands always this tingly? Lifting up your palms to stare at them. Trying to blink past the sensations that threatened to overtake you. 

Gritting your teeth as you turned on the metal bed. 

Another thing to make illegal, you swore softly to yourself. Taking in the paperthin blanket that had been draped over you, and a pillow that felt like it might have been made of cardboard. The sudden urge to push it off the bed overwhelming. Giggling as it hit the floor. “Good. Stupid good for nothering pill… nothering? Not a thing? Nothing… That!” Then huffing a sigh. Great. Drugged. Definitely drugged. This is what drugs felt like. 

Wasn’t it? 

Kostya would be so pissed with you.

The thought of your brother brought you back to your dilemma once more. Turning your gaze about the room. Just a plain old hospital room. Or lab room. A something made for checking you out room. Creepy. 

What was this, frankenstein? 

Rolling your eyes before grunting as you pushed off the bed. Swaying in place for a moment before nodding. 

Then immediately falling on your ass as you tried to take a single step. “Right. Do not operate heavy machinery. That would be a thing.” Your gaze moving once more over the room, stopping on the mirror on the far wall. Head tilting as you considered it. “Helloooo? Creepy doctor types? Look, whatever you gave me, it’s doing me a woozy, so ah, help? Ya know, not the type of help that comes with more needles… but…” Waving a hand over yourself. 

Natasha would throttle you, you knew it. Somewhere in the back of your head. Asking for help from the people who people jacked… kidnapped? Is it kidnapping when you aren’t a kid anymore? Who came up with these words?

The door opening drew you from your thoughts once more. “Ah good, people with white coats. Very doctor looking. I seem to have been misplaced. You see, I was out for blueberries, and instead I got jabbed with a needle like thing.” Tutting disapprovingly at them. Even as they hooked their arms under yours and lifted you up. 

You grinned brightly before lifting up both your arms and then slammed them back down. Hearing two consecutive cracks. One of them grunting as they let you fall, which gave you some sort of leverage on the one struggling to still hold you. Grabbing their hand and twisting back the way Natasha had shown you. Waiting until their grip slipped before jabbing your elbow back into their face. Then scrambling forward on hands and knees. 

You could do the running thing when everything stopped spinning. Right now, you were just happy that your body had listened to you at all. Kicking back as the first scientist doctor thing tried to grab your elbow. Their nose giving a rather satisfying crunch. 

Making your way through the door only to take note of several pairs of very shiny shoes. “Someone hasn’t forgotten to spit shine.” Wincing internally as you looked up. 

You’re pretty sure that your mouth dropped open. “Father?” 

No, this had to be a hallucination. It couldn’t be. 

He was dead. He should be dead. So much dead. 

And it was then that you noticed the second person standing behind him. “Little sister, always making trouble for me. Come on, let’s get you back to bed. Ketamine has a hell of a hangover.” A bright grin crossing your brother’s face as he leaned down to scoop you up into his arms. Curling you to his chest. “Good to know that you recognize our father, even when high off your ass, Katarina.”

“Right, because that’s the thing that’s good…”

“What can I say, you’ve always made me proud.” Your brother chuckled softly. Stepping over the fallen lab people without giving them a single thought. He always had been the more focused of you two. Moving to gently set you back on the bed. “Sorry for the poor accommodations, daddy dearest insisted on keeping you in observation until you woke up. Can never be too safe with us enhanced types after all.”

You frowned at that, then cocked back your fist and punched his shoulder as hard as you could. 

Which barely glanced off him. 

“Kostya what the fuck!”

“Ow! Hey! That hurt, sis.” He pouted sharply, rubbing at his shoulder before glancing over his shoulder. “Come on, you need rest. Then we can talk. All of us.” Nodding to the man coming to step up behind him. A man that shared way too many features with you both to make you comfortable. 

“ Solnyshka, it has been too long since last I saw you.” The crinkles in the corners of his eyes as he smiled made you wonder if that is what Kostya would look like when he was older, if he would inherit the streaks of silver at his temples. 

“I’m still maintaining that you’re dead.” You crossed your arms stubbornly. Glaring at the man who was forefront in most of your nightmares. Who always called down the flashes of silver steel that meant pain. 

“That would be the ketamine. That sense of almost being in a dream. I apologize, they were not certain if you required the same dose that my son did. It appears they overdid it just a touch.” He chuckled, gaze glinting with some sort of twisted mirth. 

Nikolai, that was his name. 

Monster was more suiting. 

Father was what he had always demanded you both call him. 

“You think? I’m loopier than a toucan craving fruit over here. I’d really like it if the lights stopped trying to burn out my eyes.” Waving a hand towards them. “Also, clothing. Cause… It’s weird being in barely anything. Just saying.”

“You always did have a sense of humor, my little sunshine. Always so bright. So clever. We shall have them bring you something to wear, and to turn down the lights. But your brother is right, you require more rest first.” 

You nodded, looking back to Kostya before putting on your prettiest smile. “Of course.” Turning on your side and slowly laying back down. Gaze shifting between them both. 

Shit. This was worse than you had thought it was going to be…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Our MC was drugged with Ketamine, which gives a lasting effect during waking of being in an almost dream like state. The MC finds out that she is in a lab like facility, currently in a hospital room under observation. While she does attempt to fight back, she is weak due to the drug. Managing to fight off two men, she comes face to face with her brother, Kostya, and her father Nikolai. She barely has memories of Nikolai, none of them good, most of them feature in her nightmares; and the MC had also thought that the man was dead. Kostya tries to maintain their easy going relationship, but our MC is wary. She falls back to sleep with the intent of figuring out what's going on when she is more awake. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the responses for the last few chapters! This one was really fun to write, though I know it can be a touchy topic. Please feel free to drop by the comments, I'd love to know what you think!
> 
> I am also absolutely available to chat on my tumblr @marquis1305, and I have a new tumblr just for my writing @marquiswrites, my twitter is @marquis1305


	13. The Tunnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You regain your sense of awareness in time to start searching the facility; meanwhile, your team works together to locate you.

You weren’t certain how long you had slept for, only that your head had cleared somewhat in comparison, pushing your fingers through your hair in an attempt to calm yourself. You were here, locked in some sort of facility. Without any of the others to help. 

Did they know where you were?

Did you?

Sighing and shaking your head before making yourself sit up once more. A glance about the room showed that clothing had been left out. A new pair of sweatpants, a shirt, and one familiar looking overly large sweatshirt.

A smile threatening to take over your face at the sight of it. Hoping off the bed, ignoring the semi-dizzy feeling in order to hurry up and snatch it, burying your face into the soft material to take a deep breath. Inhaling the slightly spicy and musky scent that sent your heart skipping a beat. Nuzzling into it for several long moments before setting it aside to change out of the hospital gown that you despised so much. 

Once you were wearing real clothes, you immediately felt better, especially surrounded by his scent, something to help keep you calm in this intensely creepy place. Another deep breath steadied you enough to try facing reality. 

Walking towards the door to try the handle, jiggling it and testing to see if it was locked. It wasn’t. Either they really trusted you, or they realized you weren’t exactly a threat. 

What a boost of confidence.

Carefully pushing open the door and glancing both ways. The hallway was left empty. And white. Oh so white. Why on earth did anyone paint walls this shade of white, were they intentionally going for the creepy insane asylum look? Grumbling softly under your breath as you curled your arms about yourself, letting the sweater calm you further. 

You chose a direction at random, both lengths of the hallway seemed equally long. Metal white doors lining either side. Choosing to follow it to the end, hoping you could find something that might pass as a weapon, or the comms that Tony had given you. Anything that might help you feel a little less like a crazy clown with a red balloon would be showing up and asking you to float with him. Your hands falling to either side, clenching into fists. Quietly reminding yourself to stay loose, languid. Ready to react. 

* * *

“Nothing!” Tony slammed his hands down on the counsel. Hair wrecked from having run his hands through it at least a dozen times. Hours of searching. Following footage of the van on traffic cams, trying to find any further witnesses, and nothing. She was simply gone. 

“Do we have any information regarding locations that they have in the city? Or is there any possibility that she was taken out to the country?” Steve glanced up from the reports he was currently scanning through, FRIDAY having been able to identify several of the men through facial recognition programs. Trying to find anyway to locate her through information about them. “Several of these men were marked as Hydra, they wouldn’t have come out of hiding for no reason.”

They had been able to narrow down that this was not Shield approved at the very least. Not that it made the truth any easier to bear. 

They had fed her to the lion’s den.

Peter peeked his head into the room, brown eyes wide and wet. “Ah… The guy with the metal arm told me what happened… He told me that I should be here too. Well, maybe I can help?”

“Kid, we don’t need to put anyone else at risk.” Tony almost snapped, feeling emotionally exhausted as it were. 

“Here’s the thing Mr. Stark, we’re all always at risk. That’s just part of the job… But you see, Druid didn’t want this job, and maybe I don’t get that, but what I do get is that we all can do our part to save her. Or at least help her figure out what she needs to get her brother back. So just… tell me what I can do. Because she’s my friend. Or well… will be, I guess, something like that… Anyways.” 

Tony turned his attention up to Peter, searching his face a minute before scowling. Waving a hand towards the screen. “We’ve been going over all the films, we can’t find where they took her. We lose sight of the truck on the traffic cams here.” Pointing to the  Hugh L. Carey Tunnel . “But the access tunnels there are a dead end. There wouldn’t have been anywhere to go.”

“You mean except for the ventilation buildings.” Peter pointed to the map of the tunnel’s structures. 

Tony furrowed his brow. Nodding. 

“I mean, I know I’m not that great at history or anything, but if I were a super creepy organization that wanted to stay secret after getting my butt handed to me by a guy in a star suit, I’d try to find somewhere just out of sight to put up a base or whatever.” 

Tony paused for a moment, then rolled his eyes. “Right, leave it to the walking pop reference. FRIDAY, pull up the blueprints for each of the ventilation buildings.”

“Right away, sir.” 

The two paused as they waited for the AI. Tony leaning in eagerly to the screen. Then huffing. “Nothing.”

“Well they aren’t just gonna leave it right there for anyone to see. Blueprints to buildings likes this are pretty much public access… Um… Miss FRIDAY, could you verify the power output for the buildings? Look for surges in the last month or so.” Peter crossed his arms, starting to pace back and forth to keep from fidgeting too much. His gaze not leaving the screen. 

“There has been a recent increase in power draw to the Governor’s island ventilation structure. Starting at approximately three weeks ago. There are no current reports on file regarding this surge.” FRIDAY intoned. 

Peter grinned brightly to Tony. Halfway to bouncing on his toes.

“Alright kid, you did good, now, let’s go tell the others. I think Flower boy is starting to get antsy, whatever he said earlier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this is mostly a transitional chapter, I have some good stuff planned for the next few ones. I've already written out the next chapter and a half! I'm really excited for where this story is leading me, and so glad that everyone seems to be enjoying it! 
> 
> I love all your comments, and I am always available on tumblr or twitter! @marquis1305. And all my writing is @marquiswrites.


	14. The Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get some much needed family time, and try to find some answers.

As prepared for action as you felt you were, you still screamed and jumped when a hand clapped upon your shoulder. Twisting where you stood in an attempt to break their grip, then shoving your hand, palm out against their chest. 

It was just as annoying when your brother didn’t budge as it was when Bucky didn’t. Staring up at Kostya, with his annoying wide grin, and blinking as you came to the realization for a second time. 

“Well, have to say that at least your moves have improved. Avengers teach you that little trick?” Kostya chuckled brightly, lifting his hand from your shoulder to ruffle your hair. “Sweet little sis is learning how to kick ass, you make me so proud.” 

You heaved a sigh. Great, still an ass. That was your brother alright. 

Only semi-caught off guard by his sweeping you into his arms for a tight hug. Pressing his cheek to your hair. “You shouldn’t have come here…” He whispered softly. Almost too quietly to hear. 

Wrapping your arms about him in return, you press your face into his chest, hiding your expression. “Yeah, well if you weren’t such a dumb ass, I wouldn’t have had to.”

He chuckled softly at that, pulling back to flash his signature grin down at you, wrapping his arm about your shoulders. “Come on. My room is more comfortable than the creepy hallway, I can get you a snack.”

“So I’m not the only one who thinks an ax murderer is gonna come around the corner at any moment?”

“Oh hell no, this place gives me the damn jitters.” Kostya laughs brightly. Shaking his head and lifting his free hand to fluff his hair. The two of you looked similar enough to be twins, even if he was a full year older than you. Almost to the year. 

You didn’t want to think about that when the man who helped create you both was alive and roaming the place like some mad scientist. 

Falling into a familiar silence as he led you carefully through the halls, allowing you to let your attention drift. Trying to find anything that might be an indication of where you currently were. Or what these bastards were planning. 

Any way of contacting your team to let them know that you were okay. 

But so far there was nothing. Just a line of ever more confusing halls, all painted the same white. And doors. 

Doors painted the same white of the walls. Metal doors with fancy electronic locks and slots to open at eye and knee level. Doors that you really had absolutely no want to explore. 

Doors like that were bad. 

Doors like that meant that they wanted to keep something… or someone… in. Usually that meant people like you. 

Something you had first hand experience in.

Swallowing tightly as you forced your attention back on the task at hand, even as you leaned closer against your brother. Soaking in the comfort of having him beside you the same way you had relished in having the sweater once more. 

You wondered if Bucky had any idea where you were. If they had a plan to come find you. To get you and Kostya both out of this nightmare in the making. To make sure you had time for that dinner date the one time assassin kept hinting at. 

It was a few minutes later that Kostya had ushered you into a room, just in time to see a bunch of men in white coats dragging something that looked suspiciously like a body bag across the floor of the hall, leaving you to shudder and turn away. Instead focusing on the overly decorated room that was now before you. 

“Hey… bro… what the fuck?” You waved a hand in something akin to disbelief. Brow furrowing. 

He had painted a rainbow over the length of one wall, arching up into the ceiling. The lines of color bold and bright. The wall across from it a mural, scenes of famous battles involving enhanced, all the way to the battle of Sokovia; splashed across the wall with charcoals and paints and pencil. No scene matching the same style as another. He had always been artistic, but you could tell that this was genius caused by chaos contained. 

In other words, he had been bored to death and required some way of expressing himself. 

Yup, future was looking pretty bleak just about now. 

Kostya had already tossed himself onto the bed, just big enough for the two of you to fit on, were you inclined to do anything more than stare right now. Still trying to wrap your head about all of it. 

“I had some time on my hands.” He shrugs, resting his head back on the pillow, hands curling over his stomach as he stared up at the colorful ceiling. Frowning. 

“So… Alright, I might need a play by play or something cause I’m still reeling a little bit.” You move to shut the door, noticing the lack of a lock on it. 

“Well… It’s a little hard to explain, sunshine.” Kostya shrugged, moving a hand to pat the space next to him, inviting you closer. You rolled your eyes before sitting on the bed, curling your feet up in order to place your chin on your knees. 

“You don’t say.”

“Look, Coulson got ahold on some information regarding Hydra. He’s faced off with them before, but this was something new. Different. He had read my file, knew about where we came from… What we are. So I was sent in to investigate.” Kostya turned his gaze, so similar to your own, to drift over your face. “First thing I did was get ahold of Baba, but you know how she is.”

“All or nothing.” You scoffed, nodding. Arms curling about your legs as you got more comfortable. 

“Exactly. So, the next thing I know I’m going down the rabbit hole, and boom, here I am. Stuck in this room. Or in the training room. Getting tested.” 

Heaving a sigh, you shake your head. “You really do get into the worst situations.”

Kostya barked a laugh at that, reaching to take your hand in his. “Well, that’s what I have you for. Always looking for a way to get me out of things. And really, it’s not so bad here.” Then slowly pulling you down to lay beside him, nose to nose. The way you had done since you were both little. It took a moment before you were actually able to relax. 

The first time you had been able to since being stolen away. 

You felt your eyes start to drift shut once more, the pull of sleep harder now that your body had had a moment to catch up to everything that had happened. To say nothing of the warmth beside you. Kostya always felt almost too warm. 

Sort of like another person with the same serum running through their veins.

“I have a present for you, sunshine.”

“And what’s that?”

Kostya reached under his pillow, then carefully pulled out a little black ring box. Bright grin meeting your gaze as you opened your eyes once more. “A way for you to reach your friends.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably one of my favorite chapters to write so far, so I hope that everyone enjoys it! We'll get to see the return of the Avengers team come next chapter, and hopefully a bit more interaction between our poor Bucky and his Doll. 
> 
> Comments are always welcome, and I love all the comments I've been getting lately! Or you can find me on tumblr @marquis1305 as my main, or @marquiswrites for my writing only blog! I post a lot of sneak peeks and take prompts for drabbles!


	15. The Visual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a little more information after the surprise your brother dropped on you, and the team comes together to try figuring out their next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay on getting this chapter up today! Migraines are nothing to mess around with kids. This one has lasted on and off for the end of the week and just seemed to get worse. Today's chapter is another bit of plot for us, but things are finally moving along!

Your eyes went wide, reaching to clutch the ring box to your chest. Almost immediately moving to open it before Kostya’s hand rested over yours, shaking his head. 

“Not here, Sunshine. Watch the yellow.” Giving a quick wink before wrapping you in his arms once more. Allowing you to hide the movement of your eyes as you did a sweep of the yellow bar in his rainbow. Finally finding the small red dot that indicated a camera. Shutting your eyes once more as you tucked the ring box into the pocket of your stolen sweater. Your brother’s body hiding your actions once more. 

He was definitely better at this than you were ever going to be. 

“There’s a small corridor you can slip into, it’s in a blind spot. Make the call there. Use check in code, Alpha - Tango - Foxtrot - 2997 Beta.” He whispered in your ear. “They should know what it means. In the mean time, you’ll stay here with me. Our father will try to press you to get a private room, turn it down. Easier to work together if we aren’t separated.”

You nod, letting out a soft sigh as you wrap your arms about him in turn. Finally letting out the breath you had been holding this entire time. He was still your brother. You were still on each other’s side above everything else. You had each other, no matter what else was going on around you. 

Tomorrow, you would deal with everything else.

* * *

  
  
  


“Sam, do you have a visual?”

The team was placed at various points around Governors Island, each trying to blend into the crowd as best as they could. Which meant lots of baseball caps and sunglasses. 

Add into that the limited window offered by when the Island was actually open.”

“There’s about a million gallons of water in between us and all the layers of this building, Cap, you’re gonna have to wait a moment for redwing to pick her up.” Sam rolled his eyes behind the red tinted sunglasses. He had gotten the call from Steve the night before, made sure to pack up what he could of his gear before meeting with everyone on the island. Carefully adjusting the visual from Redwing with a twist of the dial on his wristwatch. 

Bucky halfway growled beneath his breath. Just barely audible enough for the coms to pick it up. Hiding his dissatisfaction with the answer by lifting a sunflower from a bucket near the flower boutique he was using as his cover. Pulling it back to carefully inspect the flower. His gaze almost softening. “She’s already been there for twenty four hours.”

“Yeah, but mister soldier sir, we don’t know that they wanna hurt her, right? I mean. Maybe they wanna do something else. Like study her. Or try to make her one of them. That sort of thing takes time, right?” Came Peter’s voice, doing his best to blend in by following a group of teen tourists. 

“The kid’s right. Given that they already have her brother, likely they’re looking for a matched set.” Tony glanced towards the island from a private boat he was currently lounging on. The only place that he would be entirely safe from possible recognition. 

“Hydra’s methods aren’t exactly known for their being willing to wait for her cooperation. Files say it’s more likely they’ll try to coerce her first, threaten her after, and then force compliance.” Natasha hummed softly, her own position on a jet ski allowing her easier access to the nearest entrance points. They were hoping to keep to just surveillance, but prepared for the worst. 

“So we’re looking at an undefined window of time to guarantee her safety. With no way of making it inside unless we break her cover.” Steve sighed, wiping a hand over his face once more. Then glancing around the cafe that he had settled in, lifting his soda to his lips once more. 

“If she’s managed to maintain it this long.” Natasha quipped sardonically. 

Tony grumbled for a moment. “We shouldn’t have put her in this position in the first place.”

“This might be her only chance to find her brother before Hydra ghosts him.” Steve returned, frowning more deeply. “We’ve already gone over this Tony. We don’t have time.”

“Right, if you two could put a quick pause on this lover’s quarrel, I’m getting a reading.” Sam shifted the dials a little more. Trying to get a clearer image. “It’s definitely her. Seems like she’s tucked away in a… corridor or something. Just off a storage room. But there’s something more, she’s got someone with her, definitely male.” Then falling short. 

Tony sat up from his lounge chair quickly. Lifting a hand to the comm piece. “And?”

“Hate to say it, but it look’s like they’re arguing. And if they stay there much longer, they’re about to be caught.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved everyone's reactions to Kostya in the last chapter! I am so glad that you seem to be enjoying his relationship with the MC right now, and hopefully the trend continues! We are finally getting the gang back together (Or at least starting to head in that direction!)
> 
> As always, I am available on tumblr @marquis1305, or on my writing only blog @marquiswrites, where I tend to post some preview stuff or requests for prompts. I am also gonna try to keep up with Kinktober this year with some Bucky x reader, Steve x reader, and Stucky x reader, so I am super excited about that!


	16. The Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things become heated between you and your brother, demands are made and promises are given. But mostly, all you care about is getting the chance to let your team know you're safe.

“I don’t care what you say, I need to let them know I’m okay!”

“Katarina, you aren’t listening to me!”

“No Kostya!” You stamp your foot, then jab your finger into his chest. “You aren’t listening. You told me about this place. Told me what to say to let them know to contact SHIELD for you. And now you expect me to sit and wait like the perfect little Hydra princess while that animal experiments on us?!”

“No, I don’t expect you to wait here, but doing this so soon is what they expect of you!” He hissed in return. Glancing around the hidden corridor. Fiddling with the bracelet on his wrist. His totems. 

Kostya didn’t actually need it to manifest his powers. He could enhance any one aspect at any time, but he said that it helped, for him to name them. To touch the totems. The animals carved into wooden beads. It was an old habit for him to play with it. 

It meant that he was more nervous than he was letting on.

“You’re keeping something from me.” Your gaze narrowed, pinning him with it. Finger poking deeper into his chest. “What are you hiding? What happened while you were here?”

“K-”

“Do not! Call me that.” You half snarl. “That is not my name. And your name isn’t Kostya. Not anymore. You are Brandon Williamson, and you are my brother. A SHIELD agent. Kostya is gone. And maybe we both need to work on remembering that.”

Kostya sighed once more, wiping a hand over his face. “Alright. Alright. But right now, I can’t be Brandon. I have to be Kostya again. We have to be Nikolai’s lost children. That’s the only way that we survive here.”

You drop your hand back to your side. Then shake your head. “I’m not here to stay. I’m not trying to survive. The only reason I came here was to get you out. And in order to do that, I need to call them. Please…” Begging quietly.

“We can’t. I have a mission, sis.” Kostya lifts his own hand, running it along the side of your face to cup your cheek. “I know I haven’t explained much, but I need you to trust me on this one.”

“If you expect me to leave you here, I need a little more than trust right now.” Frowning even as you leaned into his touch. 

“Fine. Fine. Call your friends. And then I can show you exactly what has been happening. Why I had to go dark without warning. Okay? You’d have found out eventually. I can show you without blowing my cover.” Kostya, glancing over his shoulder. Ears twitching. “I have to go. I’ve been off the camera’s too long already. They’re going to be suspicious if we both stay for too long. Only so many blind spots after all.” Smirking before he was pressing a kiss to your forehead. Then slipping down the opposite side of the hall. 

Leaving you to make a choice. Possibly blow everything. But speak with them. Let them know you were alive. Find out what their plan was. Or go the way of your annoying brother, and find out exactly what Hydra was up to.

There was exactly zero choice. 

Lifting your hand to your ear to set the Comms to a private channel. Waiting for it to connect felt like the longest minute of your life. 

* * *

“Alright the sentry passed. Looks like the brother left too. Following the corridor.” Sam spoke into the comms. Shifting Redwing to get a better image. 

“What about Druid?” Peter piped up. Worrying at his lip. 

“Still there. Looks like she’s lingering for some reason. Maybe waiting for it to be safe to move. It doesn’t seem like she’s being guarded or anything. Or if she’s being watched I can’t see it. She’s in a blind spot from the cameras.”

“Wait.” Bucky frowned, his comms indicating that a private line was being connected. “I think she’s trying to reach out. Bird brains keep your eye on her, make sure she’s not taking any risks. Or that they aren’t faking this for our sake.”

Cutting off his connection to the rest of them to answer the comms. “Before you say anything, don’t give anything away. This is supposed to be a secured line, but we can’t know if they’re listening on your end, Doll.”

He hears the softed sound of swallowing. “Right. Makes sense.”

“Good...” Bucky lets out a sigh, then glances up around the lines of flowers once more. “I need you to verify that it’s really you, Doll. Say something only we would understand. Something that they wouldn’t have thought to force out of you.”

“Frankly my dear, I don’t give a damn.” He smiled brightly, shaking his head at her choice of lines. 

“I thought you were Scarlett.”

“Only if you’re Rhett.” 

Bucky felt the tension release in his shoulders. “Damned good to hear from you Doll. Think you gave all of us a bit of a scare. Hold on, I’m going to link you into the general Comms. Let them know that I verified you.”

“Is everyone there?”

“Doll, everyone is here. Where you are. We found you.” Bucky bit his lip at the sound of a choked sob. “Hey… Hey no. Doll, don’t cry. We’ve got you. Just hold on a little longer. Let me link you in… If I can remember how, damned technology has gotten a bit more complicated since my day.” Carefully fiddling with the Comm before the overlapping voices of the other’s came sharply back into focus. “Shut it!”

“Guys? Are you really there?”

“Oh my god!” Peter nearly chirped. “It’s you. Are you safe? Is your brother there? Can we come get you? We’re all ready. Like, right now. Please let us get you.”

“Calm down kid, don’t jump down Bunny’s throat.” Tony’s exasperated sigh filtering through. 

“Come on Tony, not every day that someone reappears out of the blue after being kidnapped by Hydra.” Natasha teased. “Let the kid enjoy his moment with her.”

“Good to hear from you.” Steve responded. “But what we need to know right now is whether you were successful.”

“Yeah. He’s here. He…” There was a slight hesitation in her voice, making Bucky twitch where he stood. “He says that he’s going to show me why he went dark. And he told me to tell you that this is check in code Alpha - Tango - Foxtrot - 2997 Beta… I’m not really sure what he means…”

“Alright. I’ll let SHIELD know. But we need to know whether extraction is necessary.” Steve had his Captain America voice going, Bucky rolled his eyes. They needed to get her out of there, she wasn’t safe in Hydra’s hands and they all knew it.

“I… I don’t think so.”

“What are you, crazy?” Peter scoffed. “We can’t just leave you in there unprotected! We’re right here, we can take them all out at once!”

“No, spidey. I think that I need to see this through. I can support Kostya. Check in from the inside. He said he was going to explain everythi- shit I have to go! Really. Right now just…”

They each heard a small crackle as the line went dead.

“I’ve still got eyes on her. There’s no one around her, but she’s running back into the main hall. Looks like she’s heading for one of the rooms. So, what do we do Captain?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we finally have contact once more between the whole gang!
> 
> Thank you so much everyone for sticking with me through this, I know I said slow burn, but even I didn't know it would be this slow, lol. As always I look forward to your comments, and you're always welcome to reach out to me on tumblr @marquis1305 or @marquiswrites!


	17. The Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your team comes up with a plan to make sure that you're safe, and you learn the truth about Hydra's plans for you.

Steve let out a slow breath, glancing around the park beyond him. Gaze resting for just a moment on where each of his team was spread out. Trying to weigh solutions. “We give her twenty four hours before our next attempt at a check in. If she doesn’t respond, we start the extraction.”

“What?!” Tony baulked. Sitting up in his lounger. “We have her alive and safe now, the same might not be said for tomorrow. Who’s to say that they don’t start tearing her into atomic sized pieces the moment we pull back?”   
  
“They haven’t had enough time for a proper brainwash, but the same doesn’t go for that brother of hers.” Natasha turned, heading for Tony’s boat. 

“I’ll keep an eye on her.” Sam hummed softly. “Might need to tag team it though.”   
  
“I’d feel better about this if there was someone there with her on the inside.” Bucky growled the words, pulling away from the flower shop and walking towards the path that would lead him towards the lab.    
  
“Whoa now tiger, your face is probably the one thing that all of Hydra knows, and that’s to say nothing of your arm.” Tony wiped a hand over his face.    
  
“Let me go, Mister Stark, I can keep an eye on her!” Peter finally piped up.    
  
“Underoos, even if you didn’t look like a toddler, I wouldn’t let you anywhere near an undercover op.” Tony snorted.   
  
“You’re wrong Stark. Most of Hydra didn’t know about me. I can’t say the same for Nikolai, considering they were his experiments, but so long as I stay out of the way, I should be able to keep from his radar.” Bucky glanced over the walkway. Passing Steve as he went.   
  
“If nothing else that arm of yours is a dead giveaway, Barnes.” Natasha tilted her head slightly. “But you’ve got the best chance of all of us. Can Vision alter any scans to keep them from picking up his arm, Tony?”   
  
“It’s possible, but it would require constant monitoring.” Tony started to pace, ignoring that he was supposed to be undercover.    
  
“Do it. Sam, keep a visual on her at all times. Rest when you can. I’ll be up to give you relief in a few hours. Natasha, come up with a failsafe.” Steve fell easily into his Captain America mode. Nodding to Bucky as he passed. “You have twenty four hours before you have to check in, same rules. We can reassess at that point.”

* * *

  
  


You ran off as soon as you heard the page over the intercoms. 

Calling you to the exam room that you had first been brought to. As much as you hated the idea, you knew that you couldn’t blow Kostya’s cover. Not after he had just agreed to work with him until you got answers. 

There was something he wasn’t telling you and you needed to know. 

The hallways weren’t quite so confusing as you remembered, finding your way to the medical room rather easily, though wary of the men in lab coats surrounding the cot that you had been laid in. 

“How good of you to join us, Katarina.” Nikolai chuckled from where he was reading a monitor in the corner. “It’s time that you come to know what it is we’re doing here, and your place in all this. I know that it must be difficult to trust me, given my absence in your life, but you have to understand, I have only ever done what was right for the cause.”

“Hail Hydra.” The words came to your lips as easily as breathing. Dipping your head to the man who had helped create you. 

“Hail Hydra.” He chuckled almost brightly, something akin to pride shining in his eyes. “You see, I have been testing your brother’s abilities. When you both were created, we had been so hopeful. You both were born healthy, your aptitude tests were off the charts. We needed to know if you would inherit the serum running through your mother’s veins, as well as my intelligence.”

You felt your mouth begin to dry, and then hands clasping tightly to your arms, holding you in place. Heart racing in your chest as you glanced back, Kostya nodding to you as he pushed you further into the room. 

“You can only imagine my disappointment at finding that Kostya could not fully manifest his abilities. Only one aspect of the serum at a time. Healing. Strength. Stamina. Agility. Perception. All those things that had been successful when we had the Stark formula, diluted down.” Nikolai clicked his tongue against his teeth, shaking his head disapprovingly. “For all our attempts, we’ve never been able to recreate the original formula. Not with Garrett’s Centipede or Deathlok program, nor with Rucker’s twins. Of course Whitehall was more interested in his Inhumans, and Malick with his ancient god. Each of the heads of Hydra, falling to SHIELD. None of them entirely successful.”

You took a steadying breath, lifting your chin as you faced his gaze. The color of them so like your own it was uncanny. “Then I’m afraid that you’re only in for more disappointment, father. I have none of the abilities of a super soldier, not even what Kostya has.”

Nikolai chuckled with that, coming up to hook a finger beneath your chin. Nose nearly touching yours. “No, but from what your brother has said, you have the ability to create hundreds of super soldiers. Your ability, as passive as it is, may yet be the most useful thing that Hydra has ever created, my sunshine. We just have to test it’s limits, and see if we cannot replicate it.”

Feeling yourself blanch with that, you sagged into Kostya’s arms. Feeling as he caught you. Hearing his whisper in your ear. “Trust me sis, everything is going to be okay. Just comply, the way that Father has always taught us to.”

“And what happens if you are able to?” You managed to ignore your brother’s warning, speaking up once more. 

“Well, then we shall have to find a way to make use of it, won’t we?” Nikolai stepped back, flicking his fingers towards the cot. “Lay her down and strap her in. We have many tests to run, and these are only the first. Later, I wish to see her ability up close in the training room.”

You felt your head begin to swim as Kostya lifted you onto the cot, strapping you in and working to place the monitor nodules as directed by the scientists and doctors around him. Not allowing any other to lay hand on you. 

The realization slowing coming to you as you laid there, the first of the beeping registering your heart beat falling into an uneasy rhythm. 

Kostya might have been their original target, but soon after he had only become the bait. 

Hydra had wanted you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you can't tell, I have been binging Agents of SHIELD in order to get more information to use for this story, hopefully my research helps to make it more enjoyable for everyone! I intend to keep bringing in pieces of the show, but the main focus will be our team.
> 
> Yay for Bucky finally getting back to his girl's side! This should definitely help speed up the pace just a touch on our slow burn romance, as much as I love their light flirting and everyone else seems to as well.
> 
> As always, you can talk to me on tumblr @marquis1305 and @marquiswrites. 
> 
> If you guys were interested in a discord group for this, I would be happy to create one as well!


	18. The Threshold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hydra begins it's tests, working to find the limitations of your body and spirit. What happens when they hit your threshold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I usually keep my A/N's for after the chapter, but this is one of those chapters that requires some warning. I have updated the tags and the warning level for the fic as we start delving into some darker themes for our MC's time under Hydra control. 
> 
> Please remember that this is a happy ending fic, they will get there, they just gotta fight for it first. For those that feel like this chapter is not their cup of tea, I will post a small summary at the very end and our next chapter will have some much needed fluff.

The scream was torn from your throat, ripping its way through your lungs. Muffled by the mouthguard that had been forced past your teeth when you had tried to bite back the noses. They couldn’t risk permanent damage after all. 

A current of electricity pulsing it’s way through your veins, locking your limbs in place. 

It wasn’t until after they stopped it that the tremors would start again. You had learned that much in your short time on the table. 

Now you realized why it was metal. This had always been its purpose. 

The monitor giving steady readings to the man who claimed to be your father. Bastard that he was. “Katarina’s threshold seems to be about twenty milliamps, for a duration of three to five minutes. Healing factor occurs at a rate of two times the average human, and metabolic rate reads as an increase of fifty-three percent the average human female. Not quite up to standards of Schmidtt and Rogers, but for a diluted solution, it holds promise.” Nikolai typed in the notes as he spoke, just outside of your peripherals. 

Your body releasing all tension at once as the current was stoppered. Leaving you to drag in ragged breaths. Tears coming to your eyes as you glanced to the door. 

Kostya was behind it. You had watched as he had been dragged away. 

Nikolai had not been impressed by his brotherly protective instincts. Said that the yelling and fighting was a distraction from his focus. Several men dispatched to quickly sedate your brother as he had tried to fight to free you from the table he had placed you on himself. 

Loyalty to Hydra came second to his loyalty to your blood. 

It was the only reason you were still on this table and not trying to fight your way out. To drag Kostya by the hair if you had to. Get him out of this horrific place. He had a mission. They needed to find out exactly what Nikolai had wanted. 

Turns out it was you all along. The age old Hydra need to create the perfect super soldier. Testing your physical limitations was apparently part of this. What could you withstand? How did you heal? 

Your eyes managed to flutter up to the clock on the wall. 

Two hours. That’s all that had passed since the tests had started. Since your blood had been drawn and they had tested your limited healing by slicing shallow wounds along your arms. 

That had been what had set Nikolai off. 

He had thought it would be like his own testing. 

Mild in comparison apparently. Lots more fighting. Lots more monitoring. 

Your mind was slipping. Trying to focus on anything but the way that you ached. The shivers running down skin that no longer felt like your own. 

“Reaction to mental stimuli limited after threshold has been reached. Shame. We’ll have to work on that.” His voice again. 

A memory of a nightmare scattered in the back of your mind. 

Screaming. Blood. Father. Mother. Stay. Run. End me. Save me.

And always the flash of silver. 

The hand of a murderer reaching for you. 

To kill you. To save you. To give you what you asked for. 

You swallow past parched lips as the mouthguard is removed. A cup lifted to your lips. Gaze slowly, sluggishly moving to the owner of the hand that held it. Nikolai. His other hand coming to cup the back of your head. Lifting you gently, as though you were something precious and not one of his experiments. Helping you to drink your fill. “You have done so well, my daughter. You are so strong, to survive this for us. With all that we have begun to learn.. Well, we are not far from a solution. We will need to test your abilities on others soon. I know that Kostya is worried, so we won’t press you too far.”

Too late, your brain supplied, though your mouth couldn’t manage to form the words. 

“We’ll get you to a room, let you rest. You should heal well enough to start again in a few hours. I’ll have my men come to check on you. Bring you something easy to eat.” The feeling of a press of lips to your forehead, an indecent mockery of the affection that Kostya had given you so many times. 

Maybe this is where he had gotten it to start with. 

The thought was more than a little disturbing and honestly you were more willing to focus on the way your head swam when you were picked up. What was with all the head swimming sensations lately…

You were carried to a room that you didn’t recognize. But at least it wasn’t one of the ones that had a lock on the outside. It looked like an unpainted version of Kostya’s room. His warning of not being separated floating through your head as you were laid onto the bed. A blanket drawn up around your figure. 

“Sleep kid. That’s an order.” A gruff voice demanded. Not that you had much choice. 

Your body was done, you were done. You just wanted to go home. Back to your shop. Back to the compound. You wanted another movie night while being held and made to feel safe and understood. Reaching for the sweater that had been laid beside you along with your other things. 

Curling into it as consciousness began to fade. 

Feeling as your breath started to even out. 

And jolting awake as you felt a hand over your mouth, prepared to start screaming once more. Eyes going wide with panic. 

“Doll, doll stop. We only have a few minutes, the creepy android couldn’t give us more than that. Damned Starks can build a robot that thinks like a person and still haven’t managed a flying car.” Huffing softly, Bucky leaned closer. Winking gently. Lifting a gloved hand to brush over your cheek. His frown only deepening. “Hell… what did they do to you doll.”

You felt the sob build in your chest before it bubbled to the surface. Reaching out with both hands to grip his shirt tightly and tug him down closer. Burying your face against his shoulder and crying in ragged heaves. Bucky’s arms moving to gently cradle you to him. One hand buried in your hair while the other splayed over your back. 

“It’s alright. Shhh, I’m right here Doll. Not gonna let them hurt you anymore. We’re gonna get you outta here, I promise.” Murmuring the words into your ear, nuzzling gently against your hair. “Whatever it takes, they won’t lay a hand on you ever again. I swear it, I’m with you to the end of the line, Doll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nikolai, the MC's biological father, is determined to run tests for Hydra to find the physical, emotional, and mental limitations of our MC. In order to start this process, he has subjected the MC to torture, starting with electrocution. After finding the threshold, he mentions that the MC has a small healing factor and an increased metabolic rate, though far under that of a super soldier. The reader is then taken to their room, where they fall asleep. Upon waking in a panic, they find themselves reunited with Bucky once more, whom has promised he will never let anyone hurt the MC again. At which point the MC breaks down and clings tightly to the former winter soldier. 
> 
> I know that we have been heading down a dark and twisty road, and I love all of you so much for sticking with me. <3 I have been living for your comments and feed back, and always welcome more. I am also available on tumblr @marquis1305 or @marquiswrites.


	19. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky helps to calm you down, and lets you know that you aren't alone.

It must have taken you more than the few moments that Bucky had said he could spare, because by the time you were finally calming down, you could hear the voices coming off his comm system. Could see the worried way that Bucky looked at you. Steadfastly ignoring those same voices. 

Gently brushing a finger over your cheek, wiping away a tear. “There you are, Doll. Thought I had lost you in that beautiful head of yours.” His chuckle lighter than it had any right to be in this horrible place. “Hey hey, come on back. You’re thinking again, Doll. Just stay with me. Look at me, Doll.”   
  
You feel your gaze settle on him once more. Lifting a hand almost weakly to cup his face. Letting your fingers trace over his skin. “You aren’t supposed to be here.”

“Ain’t no place I’d rather be, Doll.” Bucky leaned into your touch, subtly nuzzling into it. Letting out a slow breath before offering a beaming smile. “But I have to say, Stark agrees with you.”

“Tony…” You whispered the name. Your gaze traveling hazily over Bucky’s face. Following the path of your fingers as they traced his features. Trying to memorize him. Trying to evoke the memory of your movie night together. Trying to escape, mentally, everything that had happened. Bucky allowed it, almost encouraged it with the sigh that escaped from his lips. 

Maybe he was just as desperate for this touch, for this grounding.

“We don’t have long, Doll. I’ve already stayed longer than I should.” Glancing over to the camera in the corner of your room’s ceiling. “Stevie is demanding I pull out, but I need to know. Do you want me to take you with me? We can blow this place to bits. Get you and that brother of yours out now, we’ve got an extraction plan ready. And the kid is eager to have you back. Think he might have a crush.”

You giggled at that, the sound seeming to ease some of the tension Bucky had been trying to hide. “I hardly think I’m Peter’s type. Not to mention I’m just a touch to old for him.”

“I could say the same for you, Doll.” A hint of a familiar smirk tugging at the edge of his lips. 

“No.” You sigh the word, working your hand into his hair. Deliberately threading your fingers through it. “No, I wouldn’t say you were too old for me at all.”

“Doll, I’m a damn centennial man. Can’t exactly get much older.” His smirk quickly broadening with the tease. Leaning further into your touch. Wetting his lips with a short flick of his tongue across them. Drawing your gaze downward. Lingering on the bowed lines, the stubble that dusted over his jawline. 

“Doll, you find something interestin’ there?” His voice was smooth and deep and teasing. Drawing you further in. But a finger on your chin tilted your gaze to meet his once more. The concern behind the blue of his eyes giving lie to his easy tone. 

“I think I’m still all rattled up.” You whisper softly, allowing yourself this vulnerability with what might be the only person to be able to empathize with you.

“Yeah. They’re pretty good at doing that to people. Look, I hate to say it, but I’ve got to go. They’ll be bringing your food soon enough, give yourself enough time to slip away. I found the corridor that you were hiding in to talk to us earlier. Come and find me there, we still need to talk about everything. Just stay safe in the meantime, Doll.” He draws you closer once more. Holding you to him as if you were the finest of china, and he was terrified of causing further damage. You sigh, taking a deep breath of the scent that had lingered on the sweater you had stolen. 

The sweater that he slipped over your head once he pulled away. “It looks good on you, Doll. Can only imagine what you might look like in one of my shirts instead....” 

“Smooth talker.” You manage another chuckle with his flirtation. Your hands falling back into your lap before taking a deep breath. Then nodding once more. “Alright. I’m okay now. I’ll come find you, okay?”

“Good. I look forward to it. Just don’t keep me waiting too long.” Bucky smiled, then paused for a moment. Seeming to hesitate. 

Before he was gradually crossing the distance between you once more, his flesh hand coming to caress your cheek. 

Pressing his lips to yours in the briefest and sweetest of kisses. The barest taste of him tantalizing you, teasing you with promises of more, with promises of him. All of him. 

And then he was pulling away before you had the chance to mold your lips to his. Playfully nudging your nose with his. “Still need to get you out to that dinner I promised. Remember, stay until after they give you your meal, then slip away.”

You barely manage to get your scattered thoughts together enough to respond with a nod. “Yeah… okay.” 

And with that, he was slipping from your room, checking the hall in both directions and disappearing as the door shut behind him. Your gaze lingering in the spot where he had last stood. Trying to wrap your mind around everything that had just happened. 

“Did I just kiss one of the world’s deadliest assassins, or is this all a fever dream?” The words slip from your lips as you let yourself fall back onto the mattress. Staring up at the ceiling and demanding that it give you answers to questions that you didn’t even know you had had. Your arms move to wrap themselves about your torso, trying to recreate the comfort of his hold. Fingers curling into the sweater, remembering how it felt to have your fingers in his hair. 

“I am in soooo much trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo sorry for the delay on this. T'was my mama's birthday weekend so there was some celebrating involved, aka scary movie marathon <3
> 
> In other news, SOME SWEET FLUFFY PROGRESS. 19 whole chapters before their first kiss and it's in this mess of a situation! I know I said slow burn but sheesh, these two. And yes, everyone on the coms heard most of that, Bucky never shut it off.
> 
> I loved all your reactions to the last chapter, I am so glad that everyone hates Nikolai as much as I do. Hopefully this bit of fluff can help heal the damage for our MC just the tiniest bit, because boy are we in for some more rollercoasters. 
> 
> As always, please feel free to comment, I live for them. And I am available on tumblr @marquis1305 or @marquiswrites


	20. The Corridor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally have time for a couple of important conversations, and try to think things through about your current position.

You weren’t certain how much time had passed between when Bucky had left and when your meal was brought to you. To be honest, you weren’t even sure what meal this was supposed to be. The last glance of the clock had said morning, so it was possible that this was lunch, but with how heavily you had slept after the morning’s events it was just as possible that it was now dinner. 

Not knowing jarred you more than you had thought would be possible after having faced down literal torture. 

The reminder of which made the possibility of eating exactly zilch. It didn’t matter that you knew you would need your strength for whatever was planned next. The sight and smell of the meal before you, despite being one of your favorites, was off-putting enough that you stay edged away from the table. 

And you really really didn’t want to think about how Nikolai would have known to order this meal for you. 

Instead waiting a couple of minutes before slipping out of the room. 

Watching carefully as you passed through the hallways, heading for the corridor where Bucky was waiting for you. 

“Sis!” 

You flinched at the sound of Kostya’s voice. Turning around to face him, letting the exhaustion show on your face. “Hey, come to drag me to my next family bonding session with dad?”

Kostya stopped midstep, almost tripping over himself. His gaze dropping immediately. “No. That… I’m so sorry Sunshine. I had no idea.” Raising a hand to scratch at the back of his head. 

“It’s Hydra, Kostya. What did you expect? Roses to go with your Sunshine?” Sneering the nickname they all seemed determined to use for you. 

Honestly you already missed being called Bunny. 

“Look, all that father’s ever had me do was some basic tests. Showing off the aspects, he did a few pain based things to test my healing, but nothing that strong.” You could almost hear the pleading whine in his voice. “And you didn’t have to follow me here… That was your choice…”

“Right, because I would do anything other than come for you.” You sighed, already past exasperation. “Look. I don’t want to hash this out right now. I’m here, and I’m loyal to the cause. Loyal to you, our family. That’s all that matters. If that means I have to prove that I can take it, fine.”

Kostya turns the slightest of glances to you, offering a sharp smirk before he was frowning further once more. The exaggeration only obvious to you. “Right… well, so long as we’re together… right?”

You offer him a weary smile, nodding. Letting him sweep you up into a gentle hug. Barely catching the whisper in your hair. “I saw him when I was being taken to my room. Don’t get caught. They won’t play nice just because you’re a Hydra princess. We need to figure out what exactly they have planned, and you’re the key to that now.”

You hugged him tighter for a moment before nodding. “Think I just need to go for a short run, yeah? We can talk when you have to come find me for my next session.”

“Of course, sunshine.” Kostya grinned, ruffling your hair fondly before he was turning down a separate hallway, whistling loudly. 

The tune you used to use to check in with each other. Make sure you were both still alive. Before the riots, before you became someone new, when your rooms were the only lives you had known. 

The memory made you swallow. That was your life again. If you stayed here, you would be nothing more than Nikolai’s spawn, experiments that hadn’t reached their full potential. Things to be tested and pushed until you broke. 

Letting out a slow breath, you bounced on your feet for a moment then broke into a slow jog. You needed to make this look as natural as possible, turning down the next corridor. Just one more turn before you hit the blind spot, and then you could slip away again. 

How the hell had Kostya done this for two weeks? Or longer, any other time he had worked undercover. You really didn’t want to think about that either. 

Keeping your head down, not looking up at the camera’s that were tucked away in the ceiling. You knew better than to pay attention to them, that only drew attention to yourself. You may not have been some deadly assassin or super secret spy, but that much was plain common sense. 

Something you had to say was missing from at least half the Avenger team at this point. Even split up as it was. 

Just as the turn came, two scientists came around the corner, chatting with each other over a tablet. Reading data and swapping possible theories. 

Theories about you, from the sound of it. 

Frowning, you paused in the corner, just on the edge of the blind spot. Stretching one arm over your chest, the other crossing up to keep it in place. Nodding almost amiably to them. And noting that one had their nose bandaged up. 

You honestly tried to fight the smirk that came to your lips. ‘

A smirk that lingered as they finally walked out of sight. Pausing a moment before you slipped into the corridor, and let out a breath, Bucky leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets. Smiling to you. “Something amusing happen Doll?”

“Yeah, I just remembered that I broke a guy’s nose while half delirious and drugged to high hell.” You giggle softly. Wiping your hands over your face briskly. “Gods what has my life become…”

“I think we’ve all asked that a time or two. But I can’t say I’m not proud of you for trying to fight back.” Bucky pushed off the wall, coming to stand in front of you. Hands gently gripping your shoulders. Helping to ground you. “Now, I need to know what’s going on, so I can figure out a plan with Stevie before Tony decides to blow the joint to smithereens getting you out.”

“Alright, first of all, we need to really work on your vocabulary, because there is only so much I can tease you about in one sitting.” Watching as James rolled his eyes at you. Then you took a deep breath. “Well, long story short, my biological father is continuing his experiments from the Siberia facility. My brother and I were supposed to be the next gen of super soldiers, only it didn’t exactly turn out the way he wanted.”

Bucky frowned a moment before suddenly lighting up with the realization. “Your ability. He’s looking for a way to harness it.”

“And point goes to the super assassin.” You grimace slightly, shrugging. “That’s all I’ve gotten so far, but there seems to be more to it. My brother has been deemed a failure, so unless they’re able to replicate my particular brand of enhancement, then I’m not certain what they want to do about it.”

“Well, having the Winter Soldier himself will certainly help.” You both freeze where you stand, then shoot a look towards the door. Nikolai standing there, Kostya just behind him. “Katarina, Solnyshka you didn’t tell me that we had guests.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the hits just keep on coming. 
> 
> I know that my posting schedule got thrown off a little bit, but we should be back to our regularly scheduled chapters for the next little bit. I did just wanna give a bit of warning, from the very tail end of october through the first week of november I am gonna be on vacation. I will try to post, but I might miss a chapter or two. I promise I won't just disappear though!
> 
> Please let me know what you think of the latest twist! I die for all the feedback that I've been getting with this, and I love knowing what you guys think of the journey as we take it. 
> 
> As always, feel free to follow me on tumblr @marquis1305 and @marquiswrites


	21. The Activation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your father uses an unexpected weapon against you in this tug of war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I do not speak Russian, all translations are done via the internet, I try to verify and double check, but please let me know if I have gotten anything wrong. 
> 
> Just a quick heads up, for the next few weeks, I will only be posting one chapter a week on Thursdays due to my vacation <3

Bucky immediately moved to stand in front of you, taking a defensive position. Readying himself to attack, and likely to give you a chance to escape if necessary. You swallow past the quickly growing knot in your throat. Glancing past Bucky and towards your brother, a smile broad on his face. 

But that wasn’t Kostya’s smile. It was too foreign, too cold, too calculating.

You feel the sense of terror grow quickly up your spine. A memory niggling at the back of your mind. Where you had seen that smile before. 

“You have done well, my daughter, bringing him to me after all this time apart.” Nikolai chuckled softly, arms crossing over his chest, the slightest tilt to his head giving way to his curiosity of the man before him. “Perhaps a little worse for wear since his days in Siberia, but still, you make me proud.”

Bucky’s eyes grew wide, glancing back to you in a panic, his breath coming quicker to his chest. “Doll? What… What is he talking about?”

“I have no idea, I swear, Bucky, I swear!” You whisper desperately. Shaking your head as you plead your innocence. A hand coming to grip his arm. 

“But of course she has no idea.” Nikolai rolled his eyes, sighing in exasperation. Waving a hand towards you. “That is what makes her so perfect. A little girl stolen away from Hydra to live the perfect life. Pretending she was never held in my arms. Never exposed to the truths of her life. Escaping memories that haunt her dreams...” 

Bucky blanched at that. Guilt passing quickly over his face. “No. They disappeared. Both of them. I remember how angry everyone was. How frustrated you were. Your experiments out of reach.” 

“But were they?” Nikolai smirks softly, Kostya coming to stand in front of him, mirroring Bucky’s stance. “How much is a father’s influence truly forgotten?”

“You’re wrong.”

He chuckles softly. “Am I? Did she not find her way here, all on her own? Did she not swear allegiance to Hydra once more, whether or not she believed that she meant it? Has she made any attempt to escape? Or did she tell you to wait? To allow her to complete her mission?”

You glance to your father once more. Starting to shiver in place. 

“Get out of our way, now.” Bucky growls. Turning his attention back to the scientist. His metal hand turning into a fist, rolling his shoulders as he prepared to fight his way out. Glancing between your father and your brother.

“Oh, but I do not think we will. Kostya. Attack.”

You screamed as Bucky threw you further back into the tunnel, your brother charging towards him. Kostya’s muscles bulging as he summoned strength to face the Winter Soldier. Watching on in horror as Bucky slammed him into a wall in an attempt to stop him. “Wake up! This isn’t you! Come on kid!” 

“Don’t hurt him!” Bucky looks to you in a moment of weakness, his eyes soft and mournful. Just enough of a distraction that Kostya was able to land a hit to his chin. Knocking Bucky back from his grip. Your brother roaring as he wrapped his arms about Bucky’s waist, lifting him and charging into the far wall, cement crumbling beneath them both. 

“Solnyshka.” Your father’s voice rings out, his smile too calm, too clinical. “Ulybat'sya.”

You freeze where you stand, staring at Nikolai with wide eyes. Hands shaking at your sides. Trying to figure out why your body had suddenly started refusing your commands. Shouting at your mind to move. 

To get away. 

To fight.

Anything.

“Chetverg.”

Slowly the din around you quieted. You were certain that they were still fighting. Neither willing to give ground, however Bucky was trying to keep to your request, using the bare minimum of his strength against Kostya while they grappled. Your focus honing in on the words as they rang through your mind. 

“Chetyre.”

“Stop. I don’t want this… please… Father…” Shutting your eyes as if that would stop everything. As if it would stop the echoes of memories threatening to overwhelm you. 

The words said a hundred times, overlapping all at once in your mind. The pain that always came with them. 

Whether at his hand.

Or your own.

“Glavnaya.”

And suddenly the calm began to set in. The need to obey, to be a good daughter. To earn your father’s pride. To show him how strong you were. Your body beginning to straighten up, shoulder’s setting. 

“Doch’ .”

You shut your eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. 

“Daughter, report.”

“Ready to comply, Father.”

“Take care of the Winter Soldier, but no permanent damage.” Nikolai waved his hand negligently towards the men currently throwing punches between you both. Kostya already showing signs of damage. 

You nod. 

Take a breath. 

And comply. 

Holding a hand out to the Asset. And letting your energy, your power, pour out in a powerful wave. Boosting him, enhancing him. More.

More. 

Kostya was thrown to the ground in a heap, the man’s eyes wild as he realized what was happening. “Doll! Darling, stop, come on… Druid!” Begging you as he fell to a single knee, struggling to hold himself up against the onslaught of your true ability.

You continue to pour more of yourself into him. Overwhelming his every sense. Making his muscles hum with unspent energy. The serum already in his blood beginning to boil through him as you pushed it to it’s very limits. 

And then beyond them. 

The man collapsing before you. Bent to your very will. The most powerful Assest that Hydra had ever created, and here he was, powerless before you. Hydra’s Princess they had once mocked you. Had coddled you, even as they tortured you. Had shaped you. You turn your gaze up from him without flinching. Taking a resting parade stance.

Earning a small smile from your Father. “My little sunshine… how proud you make me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to drop a comment, I love hearing what everyone thinks <3 Even the smallest comments make me super giddy, I live for it. You can also follow me at tumblr @marquis1305 and @marquiswrites
> 
> Translations: [Solnyshka - Sunshine. Ulybat'sya - Smile, chetverg - Thursday, chetyre - Four, Glavnaya - Home, doch' - Daughter]


	22. The Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After watching you be activated as an Asset, memories of his time within Hydra come back to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not getting this up yesterday, vacation is just as hectic as expected. I come home in time for the next chapter on Thursday, and then we're back to our regular schedule.

_ A giggle. Followed by a peal of laughter. _

_ Young and full of mirth. The sound only a child can make, half a squeal. _

_ He always wondered why they let the children around him.  _

_ The future of Hydra, they were called. And they weren’t the only ones. Their future was an entire building full of children just like them, raised beneath a red and black flag. The academy.  _

_ A place where he was never allowed.  _

_ The Asset was a tool to be taken out when needed, passed off to handlers for a mission, and then put away like a used toy to gather dust in cryo once more. Too unstable to be allowed around such precious commodities. Too quick to fits of rage when the confusion set in once more, when the activation words had to be repeated.  _

_ He knew this. _

_ And yet there they were, the girl being chased down a corridor towards him.  _

_ He didn’t have enough experience with children to guess at their age. Perhaps once he could have. Now he only wondered if he would be asked to one day take their lives.  _

_ If they would be yet another nameless face on his growing list. It wouldn’t surprise him. Hydra did not take well to things so free as they seemed. If they did not break, they would be broken. That was nothing more than a truth of life here.  _

_ His thoughts stopped as the girl ran into him, arms coming around one leg and holding tightly.  _

_ “Soldat!  _ _ Poigray so mnoy?” A smile brighter than he thought could ever exist in the darkness that surrounded him beamed up from this small doll. And she was asking for him to join her in her fun. _

_ When was the last time anyone had thought to ask him for anything… Though to be honest, it sounded more a demand from the girl than anything.  _

_ “Solnyshka…” Her brother, by the look of them, started to whine, keeping his distance from the asset. Possibly the smarter of the two of them. Or at least the more cautious.  _

_ Sunshine. A fitting name for one so bright, so warm. He wondered how quickly she would turn to rain and storms.  _

_ The girl rolled her eyes before jumping off the Asset to tackle her brother. Laughing all the while as it turned into a game of wrestling. Nothing like the training that he was expected to go through.  _

_ “Kostya! Katarina! Return to your lessons. You are supposed to be learning your english, not playing about with weapons beyond your abilities.” A heavy accent barked out the words. A woman strolled along the hallway, the asset’s eyes widening in surprise for a moment before he managed to mask the expression. Turning down his eyes and falling into his waiting stance.  _

_ Babushka. _

_ Perhaps a woman to be feared even more than himself. And the only person here who had earned his respect. Not that it mattered.  _

_ Not that he mattered.  _

_ He caught the two children standing to attention, though the girl was still obviously fighting a smile, her brother’s eye now bruised around the edge.  _

_ Both quickly following after the woman, leaving him to his own devices once more. He was expected in the armory in less than three minutes. He would have to accept the punishment for being late.  _

_ That would make his current target more difficult. _

_ A small price to pay for the smile he had been gifted.  _

* * *

_ _

_ The next time he saw the girl, she was screaming. Thrashing about in a chair while the scientists strapped her in. Nodes placed over her face and body, meant to keep track of her vitals, her reactions. A screen placed across from her.  _

_ One that was newer than the methods they often used with him. Gentler. He could only hope she did not continue to fight.  _

_ Compliance was demanded. Even of Hydra’s future.  _

_ “Soldat, keep her still.” _

_ The order came sharply, from the creator of this experiment. The asset only nodded, moving to follow the order. His metal arm catching the light of the screen, the reflection of it flashing across her eyes as he pressed the hand to her breastbone, putting just enough pressure to keep her still as they placed the final straps in.  _

_ Watching the fear grow in her eyes as she looked up to him.  _

_ How different it was to the smile.  _

_ How often he was used against them from that point on. Effective, they had called it. _

_ Despicable was the word that echoed through his mind. _

* * *

_ _

_ Defiance.  _

_ The snarl twisting her young face, an expression of hatred seeming so out of place on one they named Sunshine.  _

_ Her brother was beside her, holding a piece of crowbar up, as if that would stop the asset… Or any of the other Winter Soldiers.  _

_ But it was not his job to protect these children. He had been given his orders. He was to escort the scientists out of harm's way.  _

_ He paused for a moment, glancing down the hallway he was expected to clear. A voice coming muddled through his head. Demanding he take action. Demanding he do the right thing. The right thing didn’t exist in a place like this.  _

_ The asset frowned, the orders were conflicting, and he wasn’t even sure where this one was coming from.  _

_ The light of the fire reflected off his arm as he reached for them. Shoving them into a dark room. “Stay. Babushka will come for you. Do not move. Do not open the door. You will be safe.”  _

_ His voice, so often unused, gravelly and dark. But still he tried to make it kind.  _

_ She stared into his eyes. A frown deep against her face. Making it serious beyond her years, small thing that she was. So ready to fight to protect the boy beside her, as he was for her in return.  _

_ Something about it called to a part of the Asset that he had thought was long dead. Or perhaps he had been made to think it was so. _

_ He was pulled from his thoughts as she lifted a hand, beckoning him, almost imperiously, down closer to her. He moved to kneel before her.  _

_ The Princess of Hydra, and her Broken knight.  _

_ “Soldat. Stay safe. That is an order.” Carefully leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek. Making him freeze in place, shocked beyond understanding.  _

_ He had hurt her. Had done everything that was demanded no matter the cost to this young thing. And yet… _

_ “Ma’am yes, ma’am.”  _

_ For her, he would comply without question. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Soldat! Poigray so mnoy? - Soldier, Play with me?]
> 
> Thank you everyone so much for the well wishes of my vacay! I'm having so much fun, but I'm still super excited to get this chapter out. I've been fighting not to post it early, only to end up posting late. Lol. As always, I look forward to comments, let me know what you think of our first official flashback!


	23. The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky regains consciousness after his fight with Druid and Shaman, finding himself caught back up in Hydra's web.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a Bucky POV, due to our MC still being a bit out of touch with reality <3

The memories were ones that had played through his dreams more than once since she had come back into his life. Little things, things he had once hardly given a second thought in the face of regaining the memories he had of Steve and Brooklyn, and everything he was before the Soldier. Buried among thoughts and memories of death that plagued him with each new memory regained.

The Soldier’s memories were always ones that he had tried to push away. 

But the smile… that damned smile had replayed through his head a hundred times since the very moment he had seen it once more. 

Steve had asked about how he had known her, but it was easy to brush it off. She obviously didn’t remember everything. Flashes of nightmares that he had been the cause of. That was all she had of a time she was better off forgetting. 

And now he might have lost her before ever really knowing her... 

Bucky woke slowly. Trying to shake off the thoughts before they tumbled him back into oblivion. Every muscle in his body aching, his veins still thrumming with the power she had forcibly coursed through him. It had been stupid to imagine that anything Hydra had created could be so entirely innocent as she had once appeared.

She was a weapon. The same as him. 

But at least she didn’t have blood on her hands. Not yet. Bucky intended to make sure that it would stay that way for as long as possible. Twitching against the bonds that kept him held tightly in place. 

The chair. 

He grit his teeth against the wash of panic. Waking nightmares of pain flashing across his vision, muscles jumping at the memory of shocks, the echoes of his own screams ringing through his ears. 

And then the softest brush of fingers across his jaw dragging him back to the present. Soothing. The smallest hint of his own cologne wafting through the air. Helping to ground him further. It was an antique cologne, something from before the war. The one thing that he ever really splurged from after Steve dragged him back into his life. And it certainly wasn’t something he was expecting to catch a whiff of here. 

His eyes flying open once more. Trying to find the source. Seeing nothing before him. 

“Behind you, Soldat.” Her accent was thicker. Alien in its harshness. 

“I am not the Soldier any longer.” He snarled, trying to turn his head enough to see her. Barely catching sight out of the corner of his eye. She had changed. Her outfit more severe, her expression too dour for one nicknamed Sunshine by all those who knew her. 

His heart pounding in his chest at the sight of the Hydra pin upon her breast. 

“You have always been my Soldat.” She whispered softly, leaning closer into his line of vision. A wry smile playing on her lips. “As I have always been my father’s. The Princess of Hydra. Even more than Hale’s little girl, Ruby.”

“Wh-”

“A failed experiment, by all accounts. Though still too young for the Heads to be entirely certain.” She chuckled coldly, the sound making his skin crawl. 

“This isn’t you.” Bucky almost pleaded, his brow knitting together as he watched her walk around the room. “I know what they did, but you can fight it. You just have to fight it, please.”

There was a subtle pause in your movements. A blank expression. And hope flared hard in Bucky’s chest. 

He couldn’t help it. “Fight it… Do not Move. Do not open the door. You will be safe… Doll… Fight. Remember. Please.”

The pause lingered a moment longer before her gaze turned to Bucky. Her eyes glazing over. 

Only to be replaced with a scowl. “There is no fighting what I am, Soldat. Nor what you helped me to become.” Chuckling darkly once more as she leaned in closer to him. Nails digging into his wrists, metal and flesh both, with a power that she shouldn’t have been able to muster. With the strength of a Winter Soldier. “Or do you not remember holding me down while they experimented on me? While they washed away everything that I was, carving apart my soul until I fit what they needed of me... And did the same to my brother beside me.“ 

Bucky felt something inside of him crack. Threatening to shatter under the truth of everything she said. Of the despair hidden behind the malice. “Of course I remember… I… There is so much that I regret. So much of my time as the Winter Soldier…”

“Regret does not give us back our childhood, Soldat.” She sighed, shaking her head. Pulling back from Bucky once more. “Father intends to wipe you clean again. Return you to what you were… If I were you, I would suggest calling your friends for an extraction. Leave all this behind. Leave me behind, and forget, as I tried to...”

Bucky strained against the binds, trying to reach out for her as she started to walk away. Growling as the metal around him groaned at the pressure. It was meant to keep him still during the moments where he could remember enough to fight. 

Watching as she disappeared, each step stealing a little more hope. The slamming of the door feeling as if it were the final nail in the coffin.

“Bucky!” The comms crackled to life once more, making Bucky jump where he sat. Glancing around, only to catch a glint of light on his metal arm. 

Her Comms nanos, wrapped in an almost invisible bracelet around his wrist. Right where she had been holding it. Bucky felt his throat go dry. “Yeah Stevie. I’m here.”

“Bucky it’s been almost forty eight hours, you never checked in. The only communication we had was from Druid, telling us that the mission was a failure. We’re gearing up for extraction, but it might get messy...”

“Do it.”

“And what about Druid?” Bucky could hear the hesitation in Steve’s voice. The unspoken question. 

“I’m getting her out of here, one way or another.” He wouldn’t fail her again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad sad day, my vacation has truly come to an end and I am back at work, but on the upside, it means back to our regularly scheduled updates! I am so happy that everyone enjoyed the little snippet of backstory from our MC and Bucky's past, we'll start seeing more and more of them as we dip further into the rabbit hole. 
> 
> As always, I look forward to all your comments. Please feel free to drop anything from a mile long list of all the reasons you hate/love me for what I'm doing to our poor couple, to just a little heart or smiley face. I love reading everything you guys have to say. I'm also available for chatting on tumblr @marquiswrites and @marquis1305


	24. The Extraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team comes swooping in to save the day. But they hit a few hiccups on their path. Now Bucky is in a room with a man whom he almost killed, fighting against the one person he would never raise a hand to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foooorgiiiiiiive meeeeee!!!!!
> 
> I know that I had promised last week that I would be back on schedule! I am so sorry! I got caught up in all the work it takes to finish a vacation and get settled back at home that I just didn't have the beans to write out a chapter. More notes at bottom

The comms provided him with a constant flow of information. Who was stationed where. When they intended to move. What was expected of him. Everything spoken in a shorthand developed between Stark and Steve to ensure that Hydra wouldn’t be able to crack their plan. 

The only thing missing was how they intended to pull her out. 

Bucky was stuck in the chair still. Straining against it as much as he dared without giving away that there was no intention of him remaining in it for longer than a few hours. But he knew that they expected him to put up a fight, and so he delivered. 

Snarling and growling as the metal creaked around him. 

Hoping to draw her back into the room. To try making it easier for the others to extract her as well. Otherwise this was going to turn into a man hunt. 

He didn’t know how long he had lasted in the chair before the alarms were raised. Blaring red sirens lighting the hallways. Troops of men in full gear jogging down the corridors outside the door. The lights in his own room snapping shut for the sake of the emergency lighting. 

God help him the people who had built this building were idiots. 

What kind of secret base still had an alarm system like this? 

Huffing as he started to tug at the straps keeping his wrists to the chair far more seriously. Grunting as he felt the reinforced leather snap about his metal arm. The whirring sound indicating a shifting of the vibranium plates. Then reaching for the band on his free arm and snapping it free with more ease. Reaching down to undo the locks on his legs with a snarl. 

Just in time for Sam to toss two goons across the hall and yank open his door. “Yo.”

Bucky rolled his eyes at the man before striding across the room. He was lacking his tactical gear now, he would need to improvise. “Everyone accounted for?”

“Cap and the kid are clearing out the lab rats. No sign of your rabbit yet.” Sam lifted his head to let his gaze scan across the walls, the obvious tick of his eyes meaning he was receiving readings from the weird metal bird. 

“We’ve got a problem! Cap, need you in the lower deck.” Tony’s voice bleated out over the comms. “Found our Bunny, but she’s got a dozen friends and they are looking distinctly like they could give the Machurian Candidate a run for his money right now.”

“I’m coming Mister Stark!” Peter yelled out more loudly than necessary, causing Bucky to flinch as it rang out through his ears. 

“Stand down, do not engage!” Steve snapped the order. 

Bucky and Sam exchanged a glance, each giving the other a nod. “On our way Cap. You just keep our exit clear. Nat?”

“Working on it!”

Bucky let out a puff of air before he started to run down the halls. Letting Sam guide the way beside him in a way that he would deny until his grave. Lost among the twisting hallways already, and cursing himself for it under his breath. He should have studied those blueprints longer. Pushed to take a little more time. 

If he hadn’t been so eager, maybe he could have kept this from happening.

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up.” Sam murmured softly, taking a sharp left towards a staircase. “Save that for them!” Kicking open the door and letting Bucky barrel past him into a group of Hydra. 

The first being easily flipped over the stair railing and into the well. Bucky ignored the surprised yell in favor of dodging back out of the way of a knife, catching the man’s hand and twisting it back at him. Then yanking him into the line of fire from a pistol carried by the third man. Pushing forward as the man in his grasp jerked with each bullet taken. Smashing both bodies into the wall and reaching past to grab the gun. Crushing it in his metal hand. 

It took three snaps of his fist before the man stopped moving. Dropping both bodies to the floor and giving a nod to Sam before he was jumping into the stairwell. 

A grunt escaping his lips when he caught the railing. Swinging himself over and thanking god that it was more solid than the last time that he had had to do that. 

“Incoming play boy. One crazy assassin coming in hot.” Sam commed in. 

“Good. Because I’m taking hits.” Tony sounded strained already. Bucky grit his teeth. 

What was she doing?

He snapped open the door with a single kick, then ducked behind the wall as a volley of bullets rang through. “Stark! A little cover!”

The sound of an arc blast rumbled through the air, giving Bucky the time to roll into the room. His gaze taking immediate stock of the situation. And it wasn’t good. 

Eight men still standing, two wounded, two obvious dead. His Doll standing behind, her hands lifted like she was a puppeteer. Three of them holding tower shields that looked like vibranium between her and the rest of the room. Blocking and redirecting hits from Tony’s suit. 

Two were attempting to weave and shoot at Stark, drawing him away from the center. It was working. Bucky watched as Stark turned to handle the nearer shooters. “Armor piercing rounds! Tony move!” 

Snatching a larger piece of rubble from the fight, Bucky snarled while lobbing it across the room. The cement bowling into both men, and the sound of bones snapping were lost among the echoing snaps of gunfire. Following with a sprint towards one of the support pillars in the room. Watching as Tony rolled behind another. The two managing to take a quick stock of each other. 

Tony’s suit had obvious damage. He had gone hand to hand with at least one of these men. But he had survived a fight with Steve and Bucky both, Bucky wasn’t too terribly worried about the man. 

Stubborn as a Stark.

“Why won’t you leave?!” The words were filled with venom, but he would recognize that voice anywhere. Bucky risked a glance around the beam, only to snap back in place as a volley tore through the cement, tufts of dust coming up with each hit. 

“I told you doll. I’m with you to the end of the line.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have several new projects that I will be working on and releasing, both here and tumblr. So for right now, I am going to keep myself to one chapter a week. There may be times when I release a second one, but I think it's best for me if I don't try to overwhelm myself with the holiday season coming up. 
> 
> I do have a new series that I will be releasing for a holiday challenge, I will post the link up once I start it. Bucky x Reader time travel and Soulmate Au
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for putting up with me and my hecticness. I love every last one of my readers. And it always amazes me how much response I have gotten for this bit of crazy. This arc is starting to come to it's conclusion, but there is lots more left to the story, so thank you so much for sticking with me!!!
> 
> Feel free to comment, or reach out on tumblr @marquiswrites or @marquis1305


	25. The Scramble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate and confused, it becomes almost impossible for you to distinguish friend and foe during this fight. Knowing only that you have orders that you must follow... no matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck around despite my prolonged absence. I promise that I have no intentions of abandoning this fic. I love all the support I’ve gotten while dealing with my personal stuff. Things are finally getting back to normal, so I am hoping that there shouldn’t be any more missed weeks.

You knew those words. 

You knew those words. You knew that you needed to know those words. Snapping your eyes shut at the wave of dizziness, trying to shake away the confusion as it creeped in. It didn’t matter. All that mattered was seeing these men gone so your father could escape. So you could follow him. 

You were loyal.

Steeling yourself while pushing another rush of power through the men guarding you. You knew that it was a dangerous amount, but you needed to finish this mission before Soldat could muddle your head. 

Idiot. You had given him time to escape. 

You hadn’t wanted this. It didn’t matter what he had done. What had happened. Why hadn’t he run?!

“I hate you! I will always hate you for what you did!” You screech, your hands turning into claws. Falling to your sides as you started to shake in fury. Watching as three of the remaining six guard spread out, trying to find angles of fire to get close enough to the man. Super strength pulsing through their muscles as you kept the connection strong. Feeling the rivers that connected each of them to you. The ebbs of the tide that washed over each of them. 

“You can hate me, you deserve that much.” A grunt as Bucky dodged out from behind the pillar, slamming into one of the hydra soldiers as they got too close. You watched as the two exchanged blows, flinching as your Soldat to a solid hit to the jaw. Though he seemed to shake it off. The shields around you regrouping as Iron Man jumped back into the air, shooting a blast towards them. Blocking his shot towards you. 

You stared at him, mouth falling open in surprise before you were snapping it shut. Of course he would fire at you, he was your enemy. Ruthless. 

“Alright Bunny, time to put your toy soldiers away.” 

A sneer pulled at your lips. “That joke was hardly funny the first time.” Turning your gaze to the two soldiers circling around him, both popping off shots that seemingly glanced off the armor. Watching as it almost rippled about him. Then narrowing your gaze. 

Watching for another moment before suddenly smirking. The nanos.

“ Tsel' v serdtse .” 

“Stark get down!” Bucky barked the order, stealing your attention to him once more. He was sprinting towards the two shooting at Tony. Leaving the Hydra agent he had been fighting before laying in a bloody heap. Body obviously broken with no hesitation. 

Your Soldat had little room for mercy. Not for anyone but you. 

Both of your soldiers turned enhanced spotted their guns on him at once. A single unit, trained to handle this particular risk. Braver still with your energy flowing through them. 

Bucky managed to get to the first man in time, lifting him to use as a shield while the other pulled the trigger, again and again. The body he held jerking with every hit, blood trickling to the floor, crafting a trail behind him. 

Tony took advantage of the momentary distraction to aim a shot at the last remaining gunman, blasting him from his feet and into the wall behind him, the noise almost deafening.

Leaving you covered by only those wielding the riot shields. Somehow vulnerable despite the super soldiers that you had created. You were failing. Father would punish you. But you could still win this. You just needed enough time…

The wall behind you burst inwards, concrete and rebar all tossed into the room as you ducked quickly, shielding your head with your arms. Gasping sharply as you were pelted with rubble, only to fall into a coughing fit as dust poured into the room. Arms and back quickly beginning to sting even with the tac suit that you wore. 

“Sorry about the wait, this the one?” A voice rattled off behind you. 

“That’s her, grab and go, people.” A far more familiar voice ordered, while surprisingly strong arms were curling around your chest and lifting. Pulling you along with them. More shots firing through the air, lighting up the now dust filled room. 

“I’ve got her Mister Stark!”

“Wrap her up kid, brains are currently a little egg like.” You blinked open your eyes enough to watch as Iron Man and Captain America took out your remaining assets, made easier by the fact that the disorientation had disrupted the flow of your power. Leaving them all suddenly vulnerable. 

And then your Soldat moved to block your line of vision, worry just as clear on his expression as the blood that dripped down from his hair line. Your gaze lingering on the gash that was barely hidden by his hair, alarm ringing somewhere in the far recesses of your brain before you snapped out of it.

You began struggling against whoever was holding you, snarling and shrieking with the need to get away. To follow the orders your father had left you. Escape. Take out what targets you could. “Druid! Druid come on! It’s me! Please, stop, we’re trying to get you safe! Mister Barnes…” Desperation leaking into the voice behind you. 

Bucky jogged up, grabbing your shoulders to still you. “Hey, right now just web her, kid. We’ll sort this out as soon as we can call Shuri. The scramble shouldn’t be as deep. They didn’t have as much time with her.”

“Stop talking about me as if I’m not here.” You scream at him, unable to fight against his hold on you. Feeling the sticky grip of what seemed like oversized spider webs wrapped around your arms and chest, pulling your wrists into their grip as well. The boy… he was a boy, too young to be here… whispering gentle and frantic apologies from behind you as he worked. Still leading you further from the room where you allies had been. With no reinforcements in sight. Leaving you helpless against these enemies. 

For all your powers could boost another, they did nothing to save yourself.

But…

Did you actually want to be saved from these people?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [“Tsel' v serdtse.” = Aim at the heart]
> 
> As always, your continued support means so very much to me. I love all the responses that I have gotten from this story, and the interest everyone has shown. 
> 
> Please feel free to drop a comment, or to reach out to me on tumblr @marquis1305 and @marquiswrites.
> 
> I also have my 25 days of fics story ongoing: Out of Time. Please feel free to drop by if you have an interest in soulmate and time travel au's. Reader x Bucky.


	26. The Garage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has finally managed to collect you, now all that's left is to get out, and get you to safety. 
> 
> So who, exactly, was in charge of the exit strategy?

Bucky hated himself for giving the order, watching Natasha render you unconscious with a spider bite once they had gotten you to where Steve was, the man surrounded by Hydra agents that had attempted to take him out.Natasha right there beside him, the pair just about back to back when the group finally reached their location. 

“Alright, Nat?” Steve called over his shoulder, keeping his attention outward as she tended to you, your fight against the webbing that held you in place continuing until you seized with the touch of her weapon. Giving a lasting look of betrayal to Bucky, one that made his heart stop for a full second before he was resting a hand on Peter’s shoulder. Squeezing in a way that Bucky could only hope was reassuring.   
  
“Don’t worry boys, our ride is on it’s way.” The woman smirked, gaze flickering over each of the team, even as she ran a surprisingly gentle hand over your hair. As though trying to soothe the crease in your brow. 

“Do I even want to know what that means?” Tony huffed, making Bucky bristle. He had history with Natasha, even if he couldn’t remember it, he knew he could trust her. Knew that she always had a way out, even on a mission with no extraction plan in place. 

“What about the other one, thought this entire thing was about grabbing her brother, yeah?” Sam flicked his visor across the room. “I’ve got visual on two separate teams, and only one of them is headed for us. Another visual on the garage, we need to be making time if we want to get out of this in any kind of shape that isn’t bad.”   
  
“Our priority is getting Druid out. After that, we regroup and track the others.” Steve gave a nod, then pointed his fingers down the hallway he had cleared, indicating that they should be moving forward. 

Bucky hated himself even worse for the fact that they had the kid carrying you, leaving himself with an assault rifle that he had filched from one of the downed bodies. Steve leading the way, shield poised as another layer of protection between you and any incoming. Tony keeping beside you and the kid, with the Falcon and Natasha taking the sweep position. They weren’t taking any risks. 

Not again. 

Not with you. Never with you.

The alarms were still blaring, irritating him all the more, setting him on edge. The flashing red lights causing him to see shadows where there weren’t any. Hell but he felt like a green recruit, thrown fresh faced onto the battlefields of France. 

He wasn’t that man. He hadn’t been for a long time. Not since Hydra. Not since the fall.

But right now he didn’t exactly feel like he could manage the cold exterior of the Soldat. There was too much at stake. 

Only responding with a sharp nod as Steve gave him the signal to sweep further ahead. “Redwing picks up that our incoming are falling at a pretty damn quick rate. Any ideas as to why that might be, Cap?”   
  
He could hear Natasha chuckle softly. “That would be our ride.” Her tone filled with wry amusement. Causing Bucky to look over his shoulder before he was jamming his thumb against the access panel. The steel door to the underground garage hissing open. 

“Well, don’t just stand there looking like a damn fool, let’s get a move on while I’m still young.” 

And there was Nick Fury, his black SUV already open and waiting, a second pulled up behind it with Maria Hill popping off a pistol at the remainder of the Hydra agents. 

“Not exactly the time to stand staring, Sargent.” Came her huff. Rolling her eyes. “Couldn’t even give them a warning Natasha?”   
  
“You know me, always so forthcoming.” Natasha swept in behind the rest of the group. Patting Bucky’s shoulder as she went. His gaze shifted to her before looking to Peter, waiting for him to nod almost too eagerly, too nervously before his attention shifted back to the situation at hand.

“Tony, long time no see.” 

“Fury, I had hoped to keep it that way for a little longer. You’ll forgive me if I sit with Miss Hill, yeah?”   
  
“Bucky, Nat, Spiderman, go with Druid. Tony, the other car with Fury and Miss Hill. Falcon-”

“I already know, Cap. I’ll be keeping a bird eye view.” Sam smirked. Jogging for the open access tunnel before flicking out his wings. Flying forward ahead of the other groups, while Steve grabbed a motorcycle, hotwiring it quickly before revving the engine. 

“Alright team, priority is completing the extraction. We’re cutting our losses here, but this is a temporary situation. We can place the call to Shuri as soon as we reach the base. After that, we regroup, find a way to extract her brother.” 

Bucky gave a nod, heading for the vehicle when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. 

Turning and freezing at the sight of another all too familiar face. 

It didn’t matter if he had gotten older. The look he had given him was the same. The glare just as full of hatred, of anger. Of desperation.

With a sharp nod, Kostya slammed his fist through the access panel, sparks flying out around him as the steel door shutt between the two men. Cutting off all further access to this particular route out. 

Placing himself between Hydra and his sister. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness has it been freaking crazy since the start of the new year. 
> 
> To everyone following this story, I want to thank you so much for your patience and for keeping with me. I know that it's taken me forever to get back to everything, and I keep saying that real life has been getting in the way, so I feel like I owe everyone some sort of explanation.
> 
> Unfortunately, at work, they started to put more limitations on access to websites. And work is where I got most of my writing done, as I am usually too pooped out by the end of the day. Add onto that, that our CSR's ended up absorbing the work of two other departments, we've basically been entirely swamped, leaving me no time, even if I had had the energy. 
> 
> Then, as of February, I ended up moving, which is a big yay! But it came with a lot of little adjustments that I am finally now setting into, including getting a working and writing space all to myself for the first time in years.
> 
> With the Quarantine, I am now working from home, and my workload is exponentially lighter, however I am now homeschooling my smol person, and we have finally settled into a good routine with all this craziness. 
> 
> Again, I just want to thank everyone so much, if you've managed to stick around. I can promise that I will absolutely see this story through to the end, because it will not let it's hooks out of me. And for those of you who follow my other stories, if you do, they are going to keep being worked on as well.   
Feel free to reach out, every encouraging word helps ~


	27. The Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has finally managed to rescue you from the Hydra facility... But how much has changed?

There was something wrong.

That was immediately obvious, even to your muffled senses. Something muddying your mind. Trying to work through the sludge of it, inching your way to wakefulness. Swallowing past the heavy cottony feeling over your tongue. Trying to push your way up to sitting, and feeling tension through your body. Except it didn’t belong to your muscles, something pressing you down. Keeping you in place. 

You shook your head, tried to scream past the ache of your throat. This was wrong. Everything was wrong. 

Then feeling a hand running over your side. Heard the gently shushing, whispers that echoed through your head. Guiding you back down. 

And soon, with the soothing motion, you were drifting back under. Your body demanding submission. 

“I’ve got you, Doll…”

The next time you came back to yourself, you were in a white room, laid out on a bed, your head starting to throb. Shutting your eyes a moment to try forcing yourself back to sleep, but it was no use. Sighing before you were sitting up. 

Only to let out a soft gasp. 

There on a rather too white, long cabinet, was a small potted plant. Tied with a rather familiar satin bow. A bow the same color as his eyes. The smallest of buds starting to grow near the tip.

“Thought that it might make you smile.” 

You whip around, trying to fight off the smile that Bucky had just pointed out to you. He was your enemy… Wasn’t he? Suddenly frowning as he moved to press his hand to the two way mirror. You could see the way that his gaze flitted over you. “I told you once, you were meant to be surrounded by things like that. Green, flourishing… Was hoping it might make you feel more like yourself again.”   
  
You blink in confusion a moment. Then bite at your lip before deciding to walk to the plant. Dipping the tips of your fingers into the soil. Damp and warm beneath your touch. “Thank you…”   


Your voice barely a whisper. 

“Shuri put you under for a little bit. Might make things confusing, but it’ll help to strip away their commands.” Bucky murmured. His voice infinitely soft. Bearing the heaviness of guilt beneath it all. As if this were all somehow his fault. In that at least, he might be partially right.

“And in the meantime, what? I’m your prisoner?” You couldn’t help the venom in your tone as you let your power drip slowly through to the budding rose plant. Encouraging it to grow further. 

You could hear him flinch, even as he dropped his gaze from the mirror. Letting it go dark between you. Another illusion. Another lie, a wall between you that was one way. The way that it had ever been. Ever since your childhood. He could see in, and you could never see out. 

“Oh don’t be like that, Bunny.” Tony’s voice came over the intercom, lacking it’s usual lilting amusement, even as you could tell that he was trying. 

“And spying on me as well, of course.” You roll your eyes, checking on the roots of the rose trimming. They were coming along nicely. Settling in, fighting to keep the buds growing, to take in the nutrition that they needed. Obviously it had been well cared for, even without your own personal touch. Bucky had taken his duty seriously. 

Somehow that didn’t surprise you, even as you focused your attention back on the man speaking to you.

“Just have to make sure that you aren’t gonna go all Carrie at the prom on us, Bunny.”

“Mister Stark, is she awake?! Can I talk to her?!” Peter’s voice bounced in the background before being audibly shushed and pushed away. By what sounded like Rhodey, if you could guess his voice right. 

You looked up, turning your attention to the ceiling, trying to pinpoint the camera’s. Catching one and keeping your gaze on it. “Hey… Can Bucky and I get a little privacy? Please? And then the kiddo can come and keep me company after?”   
  
“Sure thing, Bunny, you and flower boy just get good and comfortable, I’ll even let him in. Stark out.” The com crackling shut before a soft click indicated that the door had been unlocked. Bucky slowly and carefully making his way into the room after a few moments. The door clicking locked behind him. 

“Doll?”

Slowly, you turn to face him. Letting your gaze drift over the man. His beard had come in even heavier, so it had been a few days since your so called rescue, at the very least. His eyes were sunken, deep bruises marked under them. Sleepless nights. Then let your gaze drop to his hands, watching them twitch. Taking in each observation before raising your gaze back to his. “Will you say it again?”

The confusion was clear in his voice. “What do you need me to say?” His tone indicating his determination, he would say anything that you needed to hear, and you knew it.   
  
“The memory. Make me know that it was real… They couldn’t touch it, they didn’t know… I need to hear…”

Bucky moved forward slowly. Wrapping his arms around you, letting you bury your face against his chest, clinging to his shirt. Listening to his voice rumbling in his chest as you deepened your breathing. Feeling your body relax under the familiarity of each motion. Feeling his lips press to the top of your hair, the words spoken there without removing his lips. “Do not move. Do not open the door. You will be safe.” 

You swallow, nodding. Looking to the buds as they slowly begin to blossom, as small as they were. Reacting to the enhancement that you had poured into them. 

And then you poured the full extent of your power into the man holding you, sneering in disgust as he crumbled under the overwhelming flood of your connection to him, falling in slow motion to his knees. Your hands releasing their grips on his shirt to gently catch his chin. Cradling it lovingly. Thumbs brushing along the definition of his cheek bones, following the line of his scruff. Meeting his gaze. Distaste meeting betrayal, confusion. Then leaning down to press the gentlest of kisses to his lips. Whispering against them. 

“Hail Hydra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> I hope that you are all doing well in these trying times. I am sorry for the cliff hanger, but then again, it's my MO. We are definitely making progress in the story, and I would love to hear from everyone what you think thus far! And you can always reach out to me on tumblr @marquis1305 or @marquiswrites


	28. The Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything makes sense until it doesn't, and a conversation about your past brings up the future

“Well now, what do we have here?” 

You wanted to roll your eyes at the voice coming over the speakers. Releasing the man in your hands to let him crumple at your feet. Stepping over his body to step up to the two way mirror. The light behind it showing the man that had recently become the bane of your existence. 

“Director.” You nearly purr the word. Leaning one arm against the glass, curving above your head, pressing down the flat of your palm. Glancing behind him to see the kid, looking at you worriedly. You offer him a comforting smile, dipping your head. “And what exactly can I do for you?”

“I’m not the Director of anything. Just a man with a bit of faith in people. You were one of them.” Nick Fury dipped his head to you, then gives a pointed look to the fallen Winter Soldier behind you. “Now I’m beginning to reconsider.”

“And you wondered why I always put off your calls.” You chuckle softly. Lifting a brow to the man. 

“I get the feeling that wasn’t the reason.” Nick responded smoothly. 

You chuckle once more, then sigh softly. “You really don’t know anything, do you?” Trailing your fingers along the glass. Swirling them in an obscure pattern, an action more familiar than you cared to admit. 

After all, this wasn’t your first cage. 

This probably wouldn’t be the last. Not once father got ahold of you once more. 

“Might be surprised.” 

Nick Fury stepped aside, letting Natasha stride up behind him. “Proyekt  angelochkom... Project Little Angel. Affectionately named after Josef Mengele, the nazi’s Angel of Death.” Lifting a small flash drive, with the Avenger symbol emblazoned boldly at the end of it. “A eugenics project run by Hydra Scientist, Nikolai  Stepanchikov. It only produced two successful specimens.”

You watched as Peter scuffed his shoe against the floor, blushing darkling. Was it shame that colored his cheeks. Hearing the Black Widow speak so callously about the science experiment that caused your very existence? 

“There were eleven failures, with embryo implantation, then egg implantation, surrogacy, introducing the serum during various stages of pregnancy.” Natasha paused for a moment. “And then finally a son, born directly of a Winter Soldier. With direct insemination through intercourse. A daughter born the next year. It would seem that a solution had been found. And yet only one of you was considered a success.” 

You huff, rolling your eyes. “You’re talking about it like I didn’t live it. Like I wouldn’t have joined you in the Red Room had I not shown some sort of serum induced enhancement.” 

You revel in the way that she swallows, even knowing that it’s a planned response. Showing you vulnerability. Letting you see the way she blinks away the memories. 

“Save me the science fair explanations, Natasha. And tell me why you’re really here.”

“Because we know where they’ve taken your brother.” Nick cuts it, tapping his knuckle against the glass, Watching as you perk up a bit. “And we know that he’s alive.” He purposefully reaches into the pocket of his coat. Pulling out an index card. Flashing it to you. “Captain tells me that you might know what this means. 

On it is a smiley face. 

One of his smiley faces. 

He was alive. He had gotten this to them. How?

“Hold it closer. I need to see the details.” Watching eagerly as Fury pressed it to the glass. 

A wink. A smile. And then a little doodle of a sun next to it. “The wink means that he’s undercover. The smile means that he’s uncomfortable, but safe. The sun is for me. Sunshine. That he trusts me, has faith in me… He wants me to keep fighting.”

“Tell that to the unconscious man in your room.” Fury rebutted. 

You snort a laugh, glancing back to Bucky. 

No, not Bucky, the Soldier. Soldat.

Suddenly frowning to yourself. “I did that… I… Why would I do that. He was trying to help. He… No, he was trying to make me betray father. I was following orders.”

“Druid…” Peter finally spoke, looking up to you with hopeful puppy eyes. “You’re confused.That’s all. We’re going to help you. They’re bringing in the same person who helped Bucky. Captain said as much. We can help. But you have to trust us.”

You blink. Swallowing softly before kneeling beside Bucky. Bringing his head into your lap. A mockery after what you had done. After you had betrayed him. After you had done exactly what you were supposed to. Curling over him. Tears spilling over your cheeks, dripping softly to stain silky black locks of hair. Shaking your head. “I don’t think I can trust anyone. I don’t think I can trust myself.” 

The door hissed open. Peter waving off Fury and Natasha as he entered. Coming to kneel at your side. Resting a gentle hand on your shoulder. Watching as you sobbed over Bucky’s unconscious body. “I think I have something that can help… Maybe it can help both of you. Just… Trust me. Only me. I promise. Okay?”

You turn a tear stained gaze to him. Letting it search his face for sincerity. Then nodding. Swallowing back a sob as Bucky began to stir in your arms. Reaching up his metal hand to caress your cheek, wiping away the tears. “Trust the kid, Doll,” he rasped, voice still weak. “He’s a good one. And I’ve got faith in you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back with an update! I had promised that I would never leave this story unfinished, and I intend to see it through. We are finally starting to see the end of the tunnel as we hit the 100th page of what was meant to be a quickie series. And in the meanwhile I have seen so much interest in this story, so thank you to everyone just tuning in, and the biggest love for everyone who has stuck with me through the ups and downs. I promise that there is a happy end in sight, we just have to keep working towards it
> 
> Our poor MC is so confused, torn between the things she was taught, and the things she could never have foreseen. And one of those things will always be her friendship with Tony and Peter, and even with Steve. Outside of her relationship with Bucky, she absolutely needs those rocks in her life right now. 
> 
> To those worried about her brother, we have an answer! Sort of... :D 
> 
> Thank you for all your comments and interaction, I love it, and soak it all up when I have been desperate to reclaim my inspiration.


	29. The Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Peter try to get you settled after your outbursts. Hoping that it will help to clear your head.

You watched as Peter set up the screen, swallowing softly as you felt the weight of Bucky’s arm around your shoulders. Leaning into his side, both of you leaning against the wall, the edge of the bed dipping slightly from Bucky’s weight. Curling as close to him as you could manage. Listening to him whisper, without actually hearing any of it. 

Bunny. Druid.  _ Solnyshka.  _

Which one of them was the real you? Which was the facade? Were you the girl who escaped Hydra, a small business owner who happened to have powers? Or were you the deadly sleeper agent, waiting for the right time to strike and bring the Avengers to their knees?

What happened to the woman that trained in this very facility, just learning how to let your powers wash over your teammates without overexerting yourself? When did you become a killer? Or were you always a killer, and it just took them freeing the limitations placed upon you by a society that wasn’t yours by birth?

“Doll?” His lips brush against your ear, sending a shiver up your spine. 

“Hmm?”

“Don’t think you heard a single word of that, did you?” Bucky chuckled softly. The Soldat sweeping his cold gaze over you, checking for your reaction… No, just making sure that you were alright. His smile too warm to be calculating. 

You shake your head, whether in answering or to clear the cobwebs from it, you weren’t certain. 

Catching the glint of the screen reflecting off the mirror. Which one of them was keeping an eye on you today? Now that the mirror was opaque once more. Who was going to make sure that you didn’t kill the Soldat? They didn’t trust you, they couldn’t trust you. 

“That’s okay.” James brushes his knuckle across your jawline. His thumb flickering just a moment over your chin. The physical touch brought a blush to your cheeks, a warmth to your chest.. No, not just physical, affectionate. “I remember getting stuck in my own head a lot too. I still do. You make it easier, and Stevie.”

Swallowing, you pause for a moment. “Your sweater. I… I lost it there. They took it, I think.”

He blinks in surprise before chuckling softly once more. “We can get you another one, don’t worry. Didn’t even think about it, only about getting you out.”

“Alright! Got it!” Peter chirps excitedly, before blushing as he catches the look that you give James. “Right, well… Mister Stark says that Shuri will be in later, so for now, I bring you the power of Netflix!” Offering out the remote to you. Watching for your reaction. 

You laugh softly. He’s right, this will help. You don’t have any memories about this that were scrambled. Why bother messing with something as trivial as your enjoyment of movies? A loophole in the mess of your mind. “Thank you, spiderling.”

He flushes once more, looking pleased. “Well, I’ll let you two get some rest then. I’ll come back in later, okay?”   
  
“Yeah, and you can join me for some binge time while they try to make my brains less breakfast food like.” 

His face curls up at that image, even while he laughs. Bucky rumbling a laugh beside you, the vibrations of it settling against your bones. Squeezing you to his side for a moment. “Now there’s the wit that I’ve been missing.” 

You flash him a warm smile before waving to Peter as he half runs from the room. Then look down to the remote in your hands. Thinking about the last time that you had watched a movie with Bucky. Smiling to yourself, something else that they hadn’t taken. 

So small, but so important. 

“Anything in mind, Doll?”

Yeah, I know the perfect movie.” Nodding as you lifted the remote, flicking through the options until you pulled up Gone with the Wind. Pressing play and settling into his hold. 

You could feel the strength of Bucky’s smile, even as he pulled up the blanket around you both.  “ With enough courage, you can do without a reputation.”

Chancing a glance, you watch the familiar planes of his face. Gaze flickering over his as he lets you observe him, keeping his own gaze to the screen, watching the opening as if he were enraptured with the movie. Barely twitching as you bring your fingertips to brush over his lips. “You deserve to be kissed…” The quote trailing off as you lose your breath. 

Sudden panic flooding through your veins. Clinging to his shirt and burying your face against his shoulder. Knuckles going white with the tightness of your grip. The brush of his hands as he wraps them around you bringing goosebumps to your skin, even through your clothing. Cradling you to him as ragged sobs wracked through your chest. Murmuring against your temple. 

“Doll, I’m right here. I have you. They won’t get you. They won’t ever lay a hand on you again.” The timbre of his voice soothing and maddening all at once. Making you tighten your grip. Wanting to believe him, wanting to hate him. 

“James…” The whisper hoarse as it courses over your lips. Licking to feel at the chapped edges. 

“Shuri is going to be here, she’s going to help you. Same as she did me. And you’ve got that kid looking after you. He’s got a damned big heart, Doll, if only you could see the way that he looks up to you already.” Bucky huffs a weak laugh, petting his broad hand along your spine. “You’ve got so many people here, each of them wrapped up in your smiles. We just want you healed, Doll. Just want to see you safe. Shoulda seen how worried they were.” 

Another soft sob creates an ache in your chest, feeling it cracked open with his every word. “I want Kostya… I want my brother. I need him, James… Please… Please I just need to know that he’s safe... “

“He stayed behind to make sure that you were.” Bucky murmured softly, barely managing to make the words audible. “But we aren’t going to forget about him, I swear it. We’ll get him back to you. Tasha is already working on breaking the pattern for the next hideout. You know Hydra, you know they’ll pop up again. They can’t help themselves. And meanwhile, we’re going to make sure you stay safe.” 

You sniffle, nodding against his shoulder. The sincerity of his words echoing against all your doubts. 

“Right now, why don’t we just watch the film? Get lost in Tara for a bit, yeah?” Tilting his head to try catching sight of your eyes. Tear stained and bloodshot from your temporary loss of control. You try to lick at your cracked lips before nodding once more. Feeling like an idiot for all the nodding that you were doing. 

Bucky pulled you into his lap, letting you curl beneath the blanket, half hiding yourself still. Blinking away the last remnants of tears in order to keep your attention on the movie. Watching Scarlet flirt shamelessly with her bevy of boys. Somehow feeling more centered. 

Tonight you would survive, do whatever it took. Fist held high in the air as you screamed to the sky that you would never go hungry again. 

Tomorrow you would face reality, healing, and loss. 

Tonight you would feel safe in a monster’s arms, wondering if it was really you that was the monster. Tomorrow you would see if you could remove the mask, and expose the villain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bunny finally gets some down time, and a moment to try re-calibrating her brain. The story is starting to round up, I am expecting about 40 chapters in total, so only 11 more to go! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story, and to all the people just tuning in! Feel free to reach out in the comments or on my tumblr if you'd like!


	30. The Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the next figure in your growing collection of friends, and this one comes with good news.

You woke up wrapped in a new sweater. Taking a deep breath of the heady, now familiar scent and smiling softly to yourself. Your bed was otherwise empty, but you figured that they probably wouldn’t let Bucky stay the night after you had already proven yourself dangerous. You were just glad that he managed to stay until after you had fallen asleep. 

Now drifting on a sort of numbness, nuzzling against the sleeve of your borrowed sweater. Humming softly to yourself as you tried to reclaim the safety of sleep. At least when you were asleep, nothing seemed addled, or out of place. You had dreamt about being back in your shop. Meeting Bucky as just a customer, instead of a ghost from your past. About the way he would smile warmly, playfully, and sweep you from your feet. 

You dreamed about a world where you hadn’t been born to Hydra. 

Where your brother didn’t feel the need to put himself in danger for something that neither of you could have ever controlled.

A world where Bucky had never been hurt… 

A world of impossibilities. 

The thoughts catch in your throat, threatening to shut so tightly that you couldn’t swallow, couldn’t breathe. The noise inside of your head turning to static, stabbing down through your spine. Carving it’s way into your heart. Breaths barely fluttering in your chest as you squeezed your eyes tight. Curling into a ball, wrapping the sweater around you. 

Safe.

He was safe.

Your Soldat. 

Your Bucky. 

James.

“What are you doing?!” An unfamiliar accent rings out in the hallway. They must have left the coms on. “Do you have any idea what isolation can do to a situation like this? Do I have to teach you everything?” 

You fight your way through the muddle, trying to force your eyes back open. Peeking out from beneath your lashes towards the door. Flinching as it hissed open. A young woman wearing unfamiliar clothing striding forward, her hair braided, and twisted up into an impossibly thick bun. The warmth of her white clothing only challenged by the warmth of her smile. Frowning to yourself for a moment before doubling over at the twinge of pain through your chest. 

“The white wolf was less stupid than normal, calling me as quickly as he did.” The woman clicked her tongue, tapping her fingers against the bracelet at her wrist. Bringing up a small screen, seemingly from nowhere. “That’s what I thought.” Huffing as she moved to kneel in front of you. Brushing her fingers over your forehead. “You’re going to be alright now. I won’t let that know it all scramble you up any more.”

“I’m a rocket scientist, an engineer, and I’m also dabbling in a few other things. The human condition is not my forte.” Tony’s voice rings out from the doorway before he turned his gaze to you, his expression softening with fondness. “You doing okay there Bunny? The kid says that you’re back with us.”

“Mostly.” You shrug as the young woman continued monitoring her little pop up screen. 

“There, see, a bit of proper interaction and she’s already drawing back out. It looks like they took more care with her than they did Barnes.” Then paused before smiling to you. “I’m Shuri. I’m the one who fixed James’ head. If this idiot didn’t mess you up too badly, we can get you out of here in no time at all.”

You pause a moment. “You… Did… Did you really help him? They can’t…”

“No, they won’t be able to control him any longer. He’s free of them. I made sure of that.” Shuri nodded. 

“Not that we intend to put that to the test.” Tony scoffed softly. Crossing his arms over his chest. Making you giggle, your chest releasing a bit of it’s tension. “There’s my girl. Wondered where you had bounced off to...”

“She’s not your girl, Stark.” Bucky edged his way into the room, moving to take a seat on the edge of the bed. Two steaming mugs in his hands, offering a warmer smile. His hair pulled back into a messy bun to keep it off of his face. Though the sight of strands of it slipping free made you smile brighter for a moment, easing the torn feeling in your throat. 

“Ah, the Manchurian Candidate himself.” Tony rolled his eyes heavily before winking to you. “Don’t know what you see in him, Bunny. Personally I’d like to think you’d go for someone a little more clean cut, what with that shiny reputation of yours… Before the whole murdery Hydra act that you pulled.”

“Ah… Sorry.” You blush softly, turning your gaze to Buck. Offering him a shy smile. “So… Shuri says she can fix me?” Turning an uncertain gaze to the young woman as she pulled away. 

“Yeah.” Bucky nodded, offering you a mug of tea. “Here, it’ll help. Little sister, brought yours as well.”

“Wait… Little sister?” Your brow suddenly furrow into a tightly knit knot, looking between the two of them. Tony echoing the expression, though his was far more surprised than anything.

“Oh yeah, my mother adopted this white boy faster than I could finish saying his name. He’s an official member of the royal family now. Though honestly, he could pretty much be one of our revered ancestors at this point.” Shuri snickered sharply, dodging the wide slash Bucky had made at her before accepting the mug of tea. Slipping past Tony and back into the hallway. 

“Well then, your highness, and your future highness, why don’t I leave you two lovebirds to have at it. I’ll be helping Shuri with what ever she needs… And to keep her from making any of these improvements she keeps muttering about.” Tony flashed a wry smirk before he was pulling the door shut behind him. 

You giggle quietly, drumming your fingers along the edge of the mug in your hands, reveling in it’s warmth. “So… Royalty? Really? You?”   
  
Bucky sputters for a moment before lifting his hand to rub at the back of his neck, flashing a smug smile. His accent thickening for a moment as he leaned in close enough that his lips brushed over the shell of your ear. Whispering teasingly. “Why Doll, you asking if I could make you my princess?”


End file.
